Become
by Obi the Kid
Summary: SUMMARY: Pre-TPM. Jedi Master Taash Evram and his apprentice, ten year old Ryin Cyr, are forced to deal with a life threatening crisis during what was supposed to be a peaceful and easy mission. Note: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan appear later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

And thus begins my first ever 'epic.' Well, epic in my eyes at least. It'll go about 7 or 8 parts probably. I haven't gotten it all edited just yet, but here's part 1. Thanks for reading!

Part 1

TITLE: Become

SUMMARY: Pre-TPM timeline. Jedi Master Taash Evram and his apprentice, ten year old Ryin Cyr, are forced to deal with a life threatening crisis during what was supposed to be a peaceful and easy mission.

JEDI CHARACTERS: Taash Evram. Ryin Cyr. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn. Terran Va'lor (healer).

AUTHOR: Obi the Kid ()

RATING: PG

MY WEBSITE: /movies/obithekid/

DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. There is no profit made from the writing or distribution of this story.

May 1, 2008

Part 1

**Become**

The wall-com sounded. Young Jedi Master, Taash Evram not far from the com, in the tiny room of the ship, responded almost immediately. "Yes, Captain Tallas?"

"Final approach to Ventas, sir. ETA is ten minutes. And a reminder sir, that as a foreign ship, we are not permitted to remain in this sector during your mission here. Nor can we remain on planet. The rules of Ventas have instructed that only those directly involved in the trade meetings are permitted to remain. We are also on schedule to pick up two other Jedi teams in the next day, and return them home. Therefore we will be returning Coruscant. You will remain here without transport. You must request passage home on your own. Because of the long flight, I would advise you to request transport several days before you expect your mission to end, if at all possible."

"Thank you, Captain. We will do so." Taash released the wall-com button and turned to his apprentice standing a few feet behind him. "Ready, Ryin?"

Ryin Cyr nodded. His short ginger colored braid hanging stiffly behind his right ear. Ryin was small, even for his youthful age of ten. But he was extremely attentive to both his master and the feelings of all around him. Already during his abbreviated time as an apprentice, he'd seen difficult trials. He had learned from those trials. 

He carried them with him. Mistakes he'd made. Successes he'd had. It was all part of him so early in his life.

He'd been extremely nervous when Taash Evram took him as an apprentice. His first teacher. The teacher's first student. Each was new to their role. And it had helped them form a bond quickly. They would learn with each other. They would learn from each other.

None of that however had readied the boy for the week long journey they'd just endured. There was only so much one could do on a small transport ship with that many hours to spare. It was an extreme test of patience. One that both Jedi had failed miserably.

"Yes, Master. I can't wait to get off this ship. My back end is numb from sitting down for so long."

"I sympathize. If nothing else, it will be good to just get out and walk around. Now, tell me the general information about the Ventas people."

"Yes, Master. They are an affluent people. A rich and beautiful planet. And generally have few quarrels with surrounding planets. They are mostly human-like in appearance, but their internal make-up is vastly different. Their ancestors were water dwellers. They've evolved since then, but they still maintain some of those physical attributes from long ago, mainly some webbing between their fingers and toes, two gill slits on the side of the neck. The only hair on their bodies is on their heads and a slight impression of an eyebrow line. But because of their water based heritage, they have a great love for the water and have surrounded themselves with many man-made lakes and streams. But the great oceans all around them are what they treasure most. They speak in basic, so we should have no trouble communicating. And although they are friendly in general towards Jedi, we should refrain from speaking about the Force during our visit, if possible. In their people, they see it as a weakness. Any child born that appears to be Force sensitive is immediately implanted with a permanent microchip that works to inhibit any use of the Force. The child will never know that they were born with Force ability. The only side effect from this procedure is that the learning ability of the child is slowed by several years. By the time they reach adulthood that is a non-issue." The boy finished up and let out a deep breath. Taash knew he was ready.

"Very good, Ryin. Grab your travel bag. Our presence here is only as negotiators, and only if needed. Governor Colton is attempting to begin trade with the seven neighboring planets. He does not foresee any major problems, but for fairness sake, he has stated, the ruling body for each planet is permitted an outside party to observe and assist if asked. The Jedi were his choice as a third party."

Ryin nodded, waiting impatiently for the door to open. He was desperate to get off the ship after being contained within its tiny walls for what seemed like a lifetime. But something did confuse him. "Master, if the Ventas people think that the Force is a weakness, why have they asked for help from Force users?"

Taash smiled and reached down, squeezing the shoulder of the boy. "Very good question, Padawan. I asked the same of the Council when I found out we were coming here. Master Windu tells me that although they have no belief in the Force and view it as a failing, they are highly respective of Jedi as negotiators and ambassadors. And I think that's part of the reason they chose us for this mission. You've been showing a knack for negotiating. They probably feel it is a good learning experience for you, one with virtually no potential for violence. Perhaps we can learn without getting shot at."

"I would like that, Master." Ryin grinned. "Will we get to explore the planet at all? I watched several vids on our way here. It's very beautiful. Lakes and mountains and trees that scrape the sky. The Governor's palace is near the ocean. I've never seen an ocean before. Well, I have in vids, but that's not the same thing as seeing it in person. Standing on the sand and watching those huge blue waves break so close to the shore. Could we go there, Master?"

"I don't see why not. I'm sure there will be free time. I haven't been near an ocean in a number of years. It is a sight to behold though. It might be a good way to wrap up our mission and to prepare for our long trip back home."

"Please don't remind me of that right now, Master. I'm finally getting the feeling back in my legs."

The young master laughed as the transport door finally opened. They stepped out and were immediately overwhelmed by the magnificence of the planet. The splendor was that powerful.

"Master, this is…" The boy's eyes were huge. Trying to take in the lushness of the colors in front of them, he closed his eyes, matching the actions of his teacher. The Force was strong here despite the people's disdain for it. Both Jedi soaked in it until they heard the transport ship take off behind them. Seconds later a large enclosed hover-car took its place. The darkened windows hid the pilot's face until he stepped from the vehicle and bowed to the robed figures before him.

"Ambassadors Evram and Cyr. Welcome. I am Adesh. I will provide you transport while you are here on our planet."

Taash and Ryin bowed in return. Adesh was very representative of his people. His hair was white. His skin darkly tanned. Eyes were as black as a starless night sky but more narrow than round. He was very human in form, but his four-fingered hands were webbed to where a human finger would normally have a knuckle. He wore no shoes or foot wear of any type. His bare feet, although also webbed, were callused and strong, as though he could walk over hot coals and not feel a thing. Legs and arms were hairless, and only the shade of a blonde eyebrow line highlighted his face. Ryin remembered that the white hair was common among the people of Ventas. But color and style was often changed to suit ones personality. Adesh had chosen to wear his hair long and naturally white. It fell past his eyes 

when he bowed, and he had to brush it back as he stood. His gill slits were unmistakable and moved when he turned his neck. "My governor awaits you for lunch at the palace." He opened the back door of the hover-car. "If you will, please." Taash and Ryin weren't exactly overjoyed at the prospect of sitting down again. They were hoping for a brief time to stretch their legs. Those hopes however were dashed as they climbed into the car for the short run to the palace.

The palace was indeed just that. A true palace in every sense of the word. It stood tall and dominated the skyline. It was mostly white with accents of brown and black here and there. Although it wasn't as large as the Jedi Temple, it owned its place in the landscape. There were large gardens and skyscraping trees surrounding it on all sides. Some of the trees held enormous flower blossoms that pulled the branches towards the ground, causing a cascading umbrella effect and casting deep circular shaded areas over the lush emerald green grass. Ryin had never seen such a place. Never imagined such a place. The look on his face as he began the walk from the transport to the palace entrance showed just that. He looked up and all around, turning himself several times. He almost tripped over

his master's feet while watching the skies rather than the path ahead. Birds of all colors and sizes had made homes in the trees. Their beautiful songs seemed to be guiding the two Jedi and their escort on their way.

Finally, Taash decided that the boy had spun enough. As much as the master was enjoying Ryin's fascination with the planet so far, he had to try and focus him for their initial meeting with the governor. He put a steady hand on the small shoulder next to him and said quietly, "Pay attention, Ryin. Find your focus. I need you here with me, not up in the trees. You need to learn to focus quicker than that."

Ryin nodded dutifully, as inwardly he corrected himself for his lack of attention. For a brief moment, he felt that his master was disappointed in him, until Taash finished off with, "You keep spinning and you'll make yourself sick. And it's not good to greet the leader of a planet by vomiting at his feet now, is it?"

A smile crept across the young face. "No, Master. Not a good thing. I'm sorry, I've just never seen a place like this. Everything is so colorful. Beautiful."

"It is indeed. Come now, Adesh is getting away from us."

They hurried their steps and followed Adesh into the palace grand entrance doors. The interior was just as decorative as the exterior, but Ryin did his best to not let that fascinate him as much. He was only partially successful. His pale-blue eyes still bulged at the heavily detailed statues and paintings that lined the walls. The gold lined borders running parallel to the ceiling and marbled floors kept his gaze for several moments.

They walked the long corridor until they came to a room. A room larger than the ship that brought them here. Adesh lead them in. "This is the governor's Great 

Room. He and his family are on their way. Please remain standing until he motions for you to sit." Both Jedi nodded and waited patiently.

The governor entered, followed closely on either side, and two steps behind, by his wife and only child. Governor Typar Colton was a large man. Taller and broader than the normal citizen of Ventas. His skin was several shades darker than Adesh. His white hair was long, hanging halfway down his back, but combed neatly. There was no mistaking that he was a man of confidence and of great power and authority. And despite holding the stature that he did, he also bore no footwear.

Adesh bowed before the ruler. "Governor Colton, may I present, Ambassador and Master Jedi Taash Evram, and his apprentice, Ryin Cyr. Master Evram, should you need my guide or my assistance during your stay here, all you need do is alert one of the palace staff and they will recall me to you. I take my leave now." He bowed again and hurried off.

Governor Colton began, his voice deep and authoritative, but friendly. "Ambassadors, I thank you for your presence here. It is most welcome. Please meet my wife, Myrel and my son, Vallon." He put a big hand on his son's shoulder. "He is to be our planets future. My legacy and eventual ruler of Ventas. Please respect him as you would me."

Vallon Colton gave a small bow to Taash. The Jedi estimated he was Ryin's age. Very young, with a responsibility and burden on him that would rival any. His skin was tanned, but not as dark as his father or Adesh. It began Taash thinking that perhaps their skin darkened with age. The boy's wavy hair was cut short. Not in a padawan style, but long enough for his bangs to lie in just over the barely visible eyebrows. He smiled at Ryin and offered a bow to him as well.

Myrel Colton was a stout woman. Not small, but not large either. She more resembled Adesh in size and skin color. Her hair was streaked with blue and was longer than that of her husband's. There were several long braids intertwined down her backside. She wore some make up, but only enough to highlight her subtly striking features. And although she was not as intimidating as her husband, she too held a presence about her. She was not a woman to be taken lightly. She was a woman very sure of herself and her position in the ruling family.

Taash took everything in. "We are pleased to have been asked to assist you in your trade negotiations. Ventas is a beautiful planet. You have quite a wondrous home."

"I admit that your presence is more posturing than anything, Master Evram. We have great respect however for the negotiation skills of the Jedi. That is why you are here. I believe that your attendance alone will help to deter my neighborly rulers to try for any trickery in their negotiations. If you feel they are being anything other than straightforward in their attempts, I would advise you to inform me at that time. I suspect things will so smoothly. I only ask that you refrain from using any Force related skills while you are with me or while you are in public. My 

people do not trust it's power or believe in what it represents. And we do not encourage knowledge of it. That is all I ask."

Nodding firmly, Taash agreed. "You have my word."

"Very good. You must be tired from your long journey. Allow my wife and son to escort you to your suite and to your staff while you are here. You are my guests and I have provided you with the best I can offer. We will talk later."

More bowing, then Myrel directed them out of the room and down another long corridor. The ascended two floors, passed through stained glass double doors and into another large room. During their walk, both Jedi sensed a ripple in the Force. They didn't dare speak of it, but each knew that the other was aware of it. And it seemed to be coming from the governor's son, Vallon.

Myrel held out a hand and motioned for their entrance to their suite. "There are many sleeping rooms. Facilities of every type. A large cooking area and a balcony with an elevated garden that overlooks the ocean." She smiled as Ryin's eyes lit up at the mention of the ocean. "Never seen an ocean, have you Ambassador Cyr?"

"No, ma'am. If you please, you may call me Ryin. My master told me that it was very close though. I hope to visit it before our mission here ends. I've read about the various oceans of the galaxy, but to really see one and stand at the water's edge and feel the current rushing past my feet. The sand and…well I very much look forward to that, Lady Myrel."

Her smile broadened. "You are so very young, aren't you? About Vallon's age. Perhaps you both can get to know each other while you are here. Vallon does not have many friends because of the position of power he holds. You both have a lot in common on the outside. Vallon?"

The youngster stepped forward. He carefully held his place until permitted to offer his voice. "Yes, Mother. Ryin, I am glad to have someone my age here. At least for a short time. I have several off-world collections if you would like to see them later."

Ryin looked up at his master who nodded shortly, then he turned back to Vallon. "I would like that."

"Ryin and…" Myrel glanced at Taash.

"Please, call me Taash."

"Very good. Ryin and Taash. We are very pleased to have you. Make yourselves at home. Your staff will be in shortly to get you whatever additional items you require. We did plan for human guests and have stocked many varieties of food which I hope will be to your liking. Vallon was clever and did a bit of research before you arrived. Actually he's been anticipating your arrival so that he could try 

some of your human based food. We will not be dining formally this evening, as the governor has prior commitments, however if you would not mind Vallon's presence while you dine here in your suite, he would be delighted to be your guest. And he can answer any questions you may have about the planet and our people."

"That would be welcomed. We would like to get settled, but perhaps in a couple of hours. Vallon, you will join us?"

Vallon nodded, "I would like that Master Evram."

"Taash, please."

"Master Taash. It is important that I refer to you by your title. And it is our custom for one younger when addressing a higher rank."

"Very well," Taash replied as he and Ryin bowed towards Lady Myrel once more before she and her son took their leave.

As the pair unpacked their bags and got situated, Ryin could not help but question his master about young Vallon Colton. "Master, did you feel it around him?"

Taash stopped unpacking and sat on the couch. "I did. Although it's very confusing. He's definitely Force sensitive."

"But that's not permitted here I thought."

"As did I, Padawan. We shouldn't question him on it though. Just observe."

Vallon arrived promptly two hours later. The staff had come and gone, providing food for dinner, for the freezing and cooling units, as well as towels, blankets and other items. Ryin was busy fixing a plate for himself. He was overwhelmed by the amount of food that had been brought in. Enough to feed an army of Jedi. But there appeared to be several things here that were favorites of his. Someone had done their homework on human foods.

The three of them sat with full plates. Taash found it amusing that Vallon's eyes as he stared at the food were as big as Ryin's had been earlier after seeing Ventas for the first time. The young governor-to-be had obviously not seen this type or this volume of food before.

"It smells wonderful. Is this what you eat on your home planet, Master Taash? On Coruscant at the Jedi Temple?"

For a moment, Taash was surprised to hear the boy asking about the temple. And he wanted to be careful to stay away from any conversation that the governor 

asked him not to get into. "Well, we eat smaller portions of it. If we ate this much, we'd spend more time rolling around the temple than walking around it."

Vallon laughed, his black eyes lighting up his browned face as he stuffed a huge bite of bantha steak into his mouth. He looked almost blissful as he tasted and relished the rich flavor. As he continued stuffing his face, there began a fascination with Ryin's braid. Without the intimidation of his mother or father nearby, Vallon was quicker to speak. Although still respectful, the veil of formality had lessened. That was not lost on Taash, but he was still surprised at the ease and quickness at which the boy had changed gears. It was almost as if he had been waiting for the Jedi's arrival to come out of the shadow in which he'd been cast. He continued to stare at the braid until he finally asked Ryin about it. "Do you keep your braid until you become a Knight? Do the colors of the bands represent anything?"

A mouthful of steak prevented Ryin from responding right away, but he nodded vigorously, then swallowed. "Yes, it represents my place as a learner. Right now there are two bands. One yellow and one green. That means I am a first year apprentice. As I get older, the colors and number of bands will change. But the braid won't be cut until I take my trials and pass them. My friend Obi-Wan at home, he's an apprentice. But he's a lot older than me. His braid is down past his chest. Mine will be like that one day, won't it Master?"

"It will, Padawan. Vallon, you seem to know a lot about the Jedi, and have many questions. Do you have interest in what we do?" he said carefully, careful to not breech the issue of the Force that surrounded the youngster so strongly.

"I'm sorry, Master Taash. I've been asking too much. It's just, we don't get many visitors other than politicians, and they can be quite boring. And a lot older than me. I've read about Jedi. My father does not wish me to do so, so I've not told him. But I have a lot of alone time and he trusts me to stay out of trouble as long as I keep it quiet."

"Keep what quiet?"

"I'm sure you've sensed it by now. I can't use it. I'm not allowed to access it. But it's there. My people don't believe in it. They think it's a weakness. Children are medically inhibited from using it. It's why I don't have any friends my age. Or any friends at all. If the people of Ventas found out that I was Force sensitive, I would not be permitted to take my place as governor when my father is no longer able. And it is my dream to one day rule Ventas. To be able to be a ruler that all the citizens are proud of. A leader that will look out for them and do what is right by them. If they find out my secret, that future…my dream dies. And likely, my family falls apart from the pressure that would be on them." Head held low, he flashed his dark eyes at Taash. A plead to keep his secret.

"Have you touched the Force?" Taash asked quietly after glancing around to be sure none of the staff were close by. It was an action not lost on the boy.

"No one will hear you, Master Taash. The staff do only what is required of them, then they return to quarters. And my father does not believe in listening devices in his palace. He places a great trust in those he invites here." A pause and a deep breath before Vallon continued. "I have touched it. But only once. I wanted to know what the Force was all about. What it felt like. That small touch was overwhelming. I felt dizzy from it. But I also felt comfort and acceptance. I've never felt acceptance before," he finished sadly.

Taash nodded softly and felt a twinge of pain run through him. Pain for the boy's loneliness. A loneliness forced on him because of his perceived 'weakness.' But he was curious still. "Why were you not given the same Force inhibitor that others get when you were a baby? As I understand it, it's routine that when the Force is known in a child, that it be dealt with as quickly as possible. Why did that not happen to you?"

"It slows learning and growth during childhood. My father could not risk any chance that my mind and body would not develop as it should. I have been under the care of teachers since I was two years old, learning the ways of the people, learning every bit of information that I would eventually need to be ruler of the planet one day. I was the only child my mother could have. The only heir. They risked severe punishment to keep my secret. And part of the way my secret is kept is that I am unable to have much contact with other children"

"And you are okay with this." Concern touched the Jedi's voice.

"Master Taash, I would love to have friends to talk with and to play with. But my future is just as important to me. And when I am governor, one of my goals will be to eliminate this need to see the Force as a weakness. Children should be able to live with what they were born with. What I have…what you have…is not a weakness. It is a gift." He finished his steak and sat back content. Not only content as the filling meal he'd just had, but at finally being able to talk with someone about the masked part of his life. Both Taash and Ryin could feel the relief washing off him.

Taash smiled knowingly. "This is why your mother invited you to eat with us this evening. She wished for you to be able to talk to someone about this without fear of backlash or that the family secret would creep out."

Vallon nodded, "Yes. And it is the true reason why my father decided on Jedi as his third party negotiators. Although he too believes that the Force is a weakness, he has never condemned me for it. He does love me very much, and it was his decision when I was a baby to not have me inhibited. So, he lives with this every day. He could do this, invite Jedi, without arousing suspicion. Mother believes it's his way of giving me a gift. And allowing me a chance to talk about what I have to keep hidden without fear of saying the wrong thing or telling something to the wrong person. Although we do need you here for the trade talks, he could have very easily called for negotiators within this sector of the galaxy. What he didn't realize though is that one of the Jedi would be an age-mate of mine. This is a 

happy accident." He looked at Ryin and grinned a grin that only a 10 year old could give. Mischief.

Ryin returned the look. "Could I see your collections now? Maybe you can teach me about the local customs and the local…games? Do you have games here?"

"We have many games. Childhood is a wonderful time on Ventas. I only get to observe the other children during the outside games, but even then I enjoy my time. I have vids and holos in my room. I play a lot of holo adventure games. Father says they simulate reality sometimes in the skills it takes to defeat the game logic. I can show you those too."

The two boys got up from the table, Ryin addressed his teacher. "Master, may I go?"

"Sure you can. But not too late. I believe the first trade talk meeting is tomorrow morning. You should be rested and ready."

"Yes, Master. I will be. Thank you."

Almost as if they had been friends since birth, Ryin and Vallon sprinted off. The young governor leading the way to his room, down one flight of stairs to the second level of the palace. The level that belonged to Vallon and him alone.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

"Become" – Part 2

Ryin looked up as they hurried into the large suite. "This is yours? This whole floor?"

"Yes. Father and mother maintain the lower level as living and business quarters. The third level is for guests. What is your home like in the Jedi Temple?"

"Very modest. Master Taash and I have an apartment in the temple. Our entire quarters aren't as large as this common area we're standing in. What do you do with all this space?"

"I spend a lot of time here," Vallon replied. Again a hint of sadness crossing his words. Ryin could sense the Force trying to wrap itself around him at that moment, but then felt it pushed away just as quickly. Vallon had learned to shield himself from it in order to protect his family, and to not be tempted into reaching for it. "My staff are welcome here. They are the closest friends that I have."

"But they are so much older than you."

"Yes, but I've known them all my life. They are part of my family. And they are another reason that I must keep my secret. If we are forced out of the palace, they all lose their jobs. What they've worked so hard for. Most of them have been with my father since they were young, and some even served my grandfather during his reign as governor. They are good people, Ryin. I could never allow that to happen to them." He was sound in his words. He believed every one of them. As much as he longed for a more normal childhood, he was wise beyond his ten years and knew what was important for the future.

Ryin found a most comfortable spot on the huge overstuffed couch. "It's too bad you live so far away from Coruscant. We could be friends and you would have someone to talk to that you didn't have to worry about hiding things from. My best friend Jarin would like you. I've known him for a long time. We were initiates together." It took some effort to get off of the large couch, but Ryin finally managed it, laughing the entire time. Then he wandered over to the balcony. "You have a view of the entire ocean! It's amazing! Do you swim in it? Is it cold?"

Vallon hurried to his stand next to his new friend and they walked outside. "Yes I swim as often as I can. It's only cold during the cooler months here. Right now it's rather warm. Can you swim?"

"Yes. All Jedi are taught to swim almost as soon as they can walk. We never know what a mission might require of us, so we have to be prepared. Do you think we could go for a swim while I'm here?"

"Father wouldn't mind. He loves the ocean too. You just have to watch where you step. There are some water dwellers that sting and it can make for some nasty itching if they get you. The jellyworms that frequent this part of the ocean have long tentacles. I'm pretty sure they have it out for me. They seem to know when I'm in the water and they follow me. Maybe they are Force sensitive too?" he laughed.

"There are some animals I know of on other planets that are sensitive to the Force. How they can use it, or if they can use it, I don't know. But…well, that's what Master Yoda tells me." Ryin shrugged and continued marveling at the ocean in the distance.

"Come on, Ryin. I'll show you my collections. When father goes off planet, he'll bring me souvenirs. And sometimes when politicians come here, they bring gifts for my father. They think they can bribe him I guess. Some of the gifts are rare valuables. Father lets me keep them in my room. Come on!."

As the two quickly fell into a ten-year-old routine, it didn't seem to phase either of them that they had so easily become friends. As different as they were, as different as their home worlds and their lives were, under it all, they were both still children. And there were times when boys, even with those saddled with heavy burdens, just needed to be boys.

They went through Vallon's collections. They played holo games. They watched the ocean from the balcony.

"What's it like to have parents, Vallon?" Ryin asked as they delved deeply into an adventure holo. Each concentrating on their holo characters, but conscious of the other.

"No one has ever asked me that before. All children on Ventas have parents unless there is a death. And then another family member will step in almost immediately to help. We have no orphans here. We have no abandoned children. Having parents who love you is unexplainable. They give you life and then they raise you through that life with all the support and love they can offer. There are difficult times though. Because we have good family structure does not mean things are perfect." He glanced over at Ryin while the holo game paused to go to the next level. "You don't know your parents, do you? Jedi aren't allowed to be raised by their blood."

"We are found and brought to the Jedi as early as possible. Usually during our first year of life. There is less chance of attachment to the parents if it is done early. And less chance of outside influence. Some Jedi do know part of their blood family. Some even know their parents and have a relationship with them. It's not encouraged by the Jedi, but it is not forbidden either should we discover who our parents are." Ryin turned back to the game and moved his character through the tunnels.

Vallon continued his questions. "What is it like to live without parents? Without evening knowing who they are? I can't imagine it."

"We have many crèche masters who look after us when we are young. They are like parents for us, I suppose. They care for us and look after us when we are sick."

"But there are so many young children in your crèche, I would think. You probably don't get a chance to get close to those masters?"

"No, we don't. We know we are cared for, but it's not until we are accepted as an apprentice that we have anything resembling a parent. Master Taash took me as his apprentice almost a year ago."

The game finished when both characters fell into a hidden trap and died. With no lives left, they called it. Vallon lay back on the floor, his head propped up on his arm. His black eyes were intent as they clashed against his white hair and tanned face. "Is he like a father to you?"

Ryin put his game controller down and then fell back into the same position as his friend. He looked into the dark eyes and nodded. "He is. We have a very strong bond already. I know he cares about me. I care about him. He looks after me when I am sick. He corrects and guides me when I make a mistake. He even disciplines me when needed. He would give his life for mine."

"He told you that?"

"Yes. And I would do the same for him."

"Do all Jedi pairs share a close bond like you and your master?"

"No. Many do. But just like with parents and children there are differences in the pairs. My friend Obi-Wan, he's an older apprentice. He and his master were at odds for their first year together. They had so many differences and personal issues that they let those get in the way."

"But that changed?"

"Yes. They worked hard at it and now they are one of the most highly respected Jedi teams in the Order."

Vallon got up and walked to his balcony. Leaning forward, he put his arms on the rail and leaned into the sun until it warmed his face. Ryin followed.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if my parents had decided to give me up. The Jedi…came for me when I was a baby. They wanted to take me to the temple and raise me as one of them. My parents would not allow it. They fought 

hard to keep me. I could have been a Jedi like you, Ryin. But I don't know if I would like your world. It's so different. But it does make me wonder."

Surprised by the confession, Ryin didn't really know what to say. He had no idea that his new friend had been courted by the Jedi at one time. And he was astounded that the Jedi allowed him to stay. The Force surrounded Vallon so strongly, the Jedi rarely allowed one with such potential to remain untrained. It was just too dangerous. If they were aware of the child, they would remove them from their parents and take them as their own. Although it seemed harsh on the outside, their reasons were valid and had helped to keep the dark side at bay.

"You have very strong and caring parents then, Vallon. They must love you very much."

The boy nodded. "They do. It's hard though, Ryin. Having this ability and not being able to use it. It's confusing. I feel so much from so many people. But I can do nothing about those feelings. I don't even know how to interpret them. I have to keep it so tightly hidden that only others strong in the Force can feel what surrounds me. I don't know how to use it. Yet there is so much peace there. Sometimes I wish…" pausing for a moment, he pondered what it would mean if his secret got out. He knew he could never allow that, no matter how badly he wished for it. "I shouldn't dwell on this. It just makes me want it more. Come on, it's late. You'd better get back to your suite. Maybe we can get together tomorrow after your meetings."

Ryin nodded eagerly. "I think so. I'm sure Master Taash won't mind. I'll see you then. Good night." Stepping into the corridor, he turned around to his friend once more. "I like you Vallon. I'm glad we can become friends while I'm here."

Vallon's smile lit up his face. Having some here his own age and one who could understand him…it made him happier now than he'd been in a very long time. "I like you too, Ryin. I hope we can keep our friendship even after you leave."

"Me too. Good night!" Ryin waved and hurried back to his quarters.

The first day of trade negotiations proceeded as Governor Colton figured they would. There was a lot of talk to determine what resources they would be willing to offer in exchange for the resources of other planets. It wasn't the most exciting of days for the two Jedi. Ryin did his best to remain interested. He would have preferred to have been directly involved, but unless they were absolutely needed, they were more or less just pieces to be postured.

Once the first day's meeting was completed, the governor extended an invitation for dinner at his table for the Jedi. An invitation they gladly accepted. As they cleaned up for dinner, and with no one else around, Ryin took the opportunity to talk to his master about Vallon.

"Master, Vallon could have been a Jedi. He said they had come to take him, but his parents refused to give him up. The Force is very strong around him. And he regrets not being able to feel what it's like to use it. I feel sorry for him, Master. He has this gift he was born with and can only hide it and wonder what it might be like. I don't understand why these people have the view of the Force that they do. Why is it a weakness to them?"

Taash maneuvered his belt until it was straight, then leaned down to straighten Ryin's. The boy was so preoccupied with his questions at the moment, he was forgetting how to dress himself. "Ryin, you need to pay attention to your appearance. Questions are fine, but I know you are able to do two things at once. Remember where you are."

"Sorry, Master."

"It's fine. I don't know why it's considered a weakness. I've never come across that before. I've seen many who dislike Force users. But I think that a lot of that has to do with the fact that they feel they can be victimized by it against their will. This is a much different situation, compounded by Vallon's unused ability. But they seem to have managed it quite well so far. And he seems to have adjusted to it. You two hit it off quickly yesterday. Nice to meet someone your own age on a mission, isn't it?"

Nodding happily, Ryin replied, "It really is. Most of the time we only get to meet politicians and those types."

"And grumpy ones usually. As you get more experience though, our missions will become more involved. More dangerous as well. But you'll find some them more exciting. Ready for dinner?" The boy stood up straight and bowed politely to his teacher. They strolled out the door together.

Governor Colton welcomed them. Vallon caught Ryin's eye and patted the seat next to him. No encouragement needed, Ryin sat next to his friend, while Taash sat across from him.

"It seems," Typar began, his attention focused on Taash, "that our boys have become quick friends during your short time here. I am pleased for Vallon. It's a healthy relationship for Vallon. With his schooling schedule he doesn't get much time to enjoy the company of those his own age, with his own interests. I fear he has become quite bored with his father's political friends." A small wink to his son, and Vallon smiled.

"I do learn something from each of them, father. But yes, some of them can be…difficult to listen to for an extended period of time."

Taash offered his own experience. "It's not much different for Ryin, I suppose. He's still very young and is in much more of a learning role right now. But I can feel when his boredom begins to interfere with the lesson playing out for him. It's a difficult life, being in a position where you have many people depending on you. It would appear though that the people of Ventas are fortunate to have such a leader as you, Governor. And to have such a well rounded young man like Vallon to take your place one day. That is what we as Jedi hope to do with our apprentices. Allow them to take our place once they are fully prepared."

The meal staff dutifully served each of them. Governor first and then down the line. The Jedi were pleased to see more food that they recognized.

The dinner progressed. Taash and Typar discussed the plans for tomorrow and what the governor's hopes were. Ryin and Vallon were busy trying the food that the other had received. Ryin had done a little research and was confident that the food native only to Ventas wouldn't kill him, even if it looked and tasted like it might. The adults at the table stopped to watch them after a while, enthralled by their sudden friendship. Myrel especially was delighted to see her son having such a relaxed time. It was perhaps the first time in his life that he was able to thoroughly enjoy himself in the company of another who wasn't many years his elder. She smiled at them until they both realized they were being watched. Ryin blushed slightly and shied away from the eyes. Vallon's smile was completely genuine and showed his true happiness. He took this opportunity to ask permission to visit the ocean.

"Father, I'd like to take Ryin to the beach if I may. He's never been to the ocean before. Perhaps we can make a day of it?"

"I don't see why not. I'm sure Adesh would be glad to take you both. Taash, there will no trade meetings tomorrow and the day after. They are our rest days. Only essential personnel work those days. All others on the planet are free to enjoy them in whatever way they choose. I see no reason why they cannot visit the ocean then."

Taash nodded politely as he took another bite of his dinner. "I think Ryin would enjoy that," he stole a glance as his apprentice and winked at him. "I would also enjoy the day, it's been years since I've visited the beach."

"Very well. Tomorrow then. Adesh will drive you and provide whatever you need. I trust Vallon to stay out of trouble and obey Adesh and Ambassador Taash. Yes, Vallon?"

The white-haired boy nodded eagerly. "Yes, father. I know the perfect spot for swimming. Adesh doesn't swim though, Ryin. He doesn't like to get his hair wet. I keep trying to get him in the water, but I think he's afraid he might wrinkle up." The boys laughed, not really knowing what they were laughing at. They stopped, caught the others eyes, and again fell into hysterics. It left the adults just shaking their heads.

The next morning, Ryin bounced out of bed. He shook his master awake, eager to get ready for their day trip to the ocean. "Master, wake up! Come on. Vallon said we can leave right after breakfast. Let's eat now!"

Taash lifted his head off the pillow. "Ryin, this is a rest day. Get that? Rest. It means we get to sleep past dawn. The sun is barely above the horizon."

"I know, but we're going to the ocean, Master! I can't wait. I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready."

"Okay, okay. At least let me shower first."

"But you'll just get all sandy and salty at the beach. Can't you shower when we get back?"

"Did you eat something full of sugar last night?"

"No, Master."

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Taash stopped to study his apprentice. The look of sincerity and excitement in his pale eyes was difficult to ignore. This was something he'd been looking forward to since he'd first learned what an ocean actually was. He couldn't disappoint the boy now.

"Go get changed. You can't go to the beach in your sleep clothes."

Ryin jumped up on his toes and said "Thank you, Master!" Then he took off into his bedroom.

They met Adesh at the palace gate entrance. Vallon, already in the car waiting, practically grabbed Ryin and pulled him inside. "Hurry, Ryin. We've got to get a good spot on the beach. We need to stake our place out with our towels."

"Vallon," Taash asked as he loaded himself into the speeder, "You don't travel with security?"

"No, Master Taash. Adesh has been my driver for as long as I can remember. He's very protective of me. The beach is very laid back. Don't worry."

As they got closer to their sandy destination, Ryin kept trying to get a better view out the window. He couldn't sit still. It got so bad at one point that Taash put a hand on his arm and brushed him with the Force to get him to settle. Ryin sat back down and gave a short nod. He understood the correction and saw how his 

eagerness was getting the better of him. For a few moments at least, he was calmer.

Until they got out of the car. Vallon tagged Ryin on the shoulder. "Last one to the beach is a sand crawler!" And then he took off running.

Taash laughed and released his learner before he was left too far behind. "Go on Ryin. Enjoy yourself. And watch out for sand crawlers. Whatever they are."

They hurried to the sand, Ryin immediately shook his boots off so he could feel the grains squishing between his toes. He figured this is why the Ventas people didn't wear shoes. So they wouldn't miss things like this. Stopping momentarily so that his teacher could catch up to him, the boy just gazed wide-eyed out into the endless sea of blue and green. Taash struggled to walk in the deep sand at first but eventually made it to his student's side and put a hand on the smaller shoulder.

"It's beautiful, Master. More so than I ever imagined. Holos just don't do it justice. I could sit here for a month and never tire of looking at it."

"Only standing here can you truly appreciate the beauty of something so naturally powerful. Perhaps for our next vacation, we'll pick a place with an ocean. Hmm?"

"Yes!"

"Go on, Vallon is waiting for you. Have fun, just be careful where you step. There are shells and rocks around here."

The day wore on. Taash spent his time either resting his eyes in the sun, or engrossed in a holo book. He checked his data pad for any important happenings at the temple. He found a message from Obi-Wan. It sounded like he was feeling better after spending Winter Festival saddened by the loss of a mentor of his. But things were sounding more positive. He and Qui-Gon were being dispatched for a mission within a few days. One he was looking forward to after the difficulty of recent weeks. He shot a message back to his friend to let him know that all was well, and how much Ryin was enjoying his first trip to the ocean.

Many hours of swimming resulted in two very exhausted young boys. But it wasn't until the appearance of the jellyworms that they finally got out of the water. Both came out scratching manically at their legs. They sat on their towels. Vallon grabbed a handful of sand with his webbed fingers and began rubbing the reddened area with it. "It helps the itching. Supposedly it helps heal the area faster, but I've never had any luck with that one. It usually drives me crazy for a few hours, but by the time I turn in for the night, the itch is just a minor annoyance. Keep rubbing at it. That's the only thing I hate about the ocean. Those awful jellyworms. But I guess they have a purpose too."

Ryin rubbed the sand on his leg incessantly. "What purpose is that? To drive us crazy?"

"I think so."

Taash sat next to Ryin and took a quick look at the red area on his leg. I didn't look too bad. There were slightly elevated red trails on the leg where they worm must have wrapped itself around. It was hard to tell how bad it really was, since Vallon's skin was so much darker, but it appeared they both had the same amount of irritation. "I guess that's our signal to head back."

Ryin didn't hesitate to agree. "Yes, Master. I'm very tired. And itchy. I have sand in areas where sand just shouldn't be."

Laughing as he shook sand out of his snowy hair, Vallon agreed. "Wait until you get in the shower. You might clog the drain with the sand that comes off you."

The ride back to the palace was quiet. Both continued to scratch at the sting areas, while at the same time trying to fight the exhaustion that was attacking them at full force. After they said their goodnights, Adesh escorted the young governor to his suite while Taash moved his apprentice up to the third level.

Ryin was quick to the shower. Despite the continued annoying itching, he did grin when he saw the sand running off him as he stood under the warm rain of the shower. He hoped he had left some back on the beach where it belonged.

He went straight to bed after his shower. Taash applied a small amount of ointment to the sting area. Jedi always made a point to carry a small bag of first-aid with them on any mission. He hoped the anti-itch ointment would help. Even if it didn't, he figured at some point Ryin's small body would give out after all the excitement of the day.

And it did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Become" - Part 3

A disturbance startled Taash awake and he called on the Force to flip on the bedside light.

"Master?"

Ryin stood at the door to the bedroom. His face shadowed softly by the darkness behind him and the light of his teacher's room. Immediately, the older Jedi knew something was wrong.

"Ryin. Come. Are you all right?"

The young face contorted in pain as he shook his head. "I don't feel good, Master."

Taash sat him on a bedside chair and rolled the left pant leg up. The sting area was burning red, purple and blue. It looked angry. "I know your leg hurts. What else hurts? Please don't hold anything back. I need to know exactly what you are feeling."

"My leg really hurts. It's really hot. And I feel hot, but cold at the same time. I couldn't get warm in my room. And my stomach is sick. I…I threw up in my bed. I'm sorry." A feeling of shame flashed between them through the Force and Taash quickly worked to ease that, reaching up to stroke the boy's hair.

"That's all right. It can be cleaned. You should have come to get me earlier."

"I didn't want to wake you. Master…" The voice, already so young, sounded even more childlike. Taash pressed his forehead against the other. He could feel the heated sweat beginning to bead on the flushed skin.

"Shhh. You'll be okay. Let me see what else we have in our medi-kit bag. I'm sure there is something for an upset stomach."

Taash stood to walk out of the bedroom and into the lounge area when he heard the sound of sickness. Ryin was doubled over and vomiting onto the floor. He fell onto his knees, landing directly on the affected area of the left leg. Intense pain followed. Once the heaves finished, he sat bent over on the floor, trying to hold himself up. But his head drooped downward as he whimpered quietly. A small whisper of "Master" was all he could manage.

Immediately Taash was at his side, lifting his head and supporting his light frame. Ryin leaned against him desperate for deep breaths to try and quell the pain and emotions that were clashing within him.

"Master…it hurts…"

"I know. I think you're having a reaction to the jellyworm sting. I'll see if the governor has a doctor available. You need more than what we brought in our small medical bag."

"I feel sick again…", he said right before his body was seized with sickness. And it continued for another hour, until finally his stomach stopped convulsing. Taash placed a hurried call to Adesh. Adesh woke the governor, his wife and their personal doctor who took residence with his family in a nearby home.

A short, round man entered the suite first. His hair was also white but his skin was dark, almost black. It told of his age. He found his patient sitting helplessly on the couch, leaning against the older Jedi. "I am Dr. Nyri. The boy is human, yes?"

Taash nodded and showed the doctor the area of the worm sting while providing all the details he could remember about when it happened and what they did to try and quell the irritation.

"Ambassador Taash, I will do what I can for him. But I must warn you, we know nothing of the human make-up. We are unqualified to treat humans for illness of any kind. Our medicines are designed for our race, which internally is quite different than that of yours. You should place a call to your home. Have them send a doctor as quickly as they can. I do not know what type of reaction the boy will continue to have from this sting. In our people, it's a short-lived irritation. But it's already obvious that his reaction is much more severe. I would advise strongly against moving him out of the palace. The worm toxin is very potent in general and again although it does not severely affect us, the studies we have done on related species of jellies, do suggest that in other races the toxin may cause a wide range of problems. Nausea, headaches, convulsions, delirium, muscle spasms, tremors, breathing difficulties…an on. But we do not know how to treat a human patient. Even if we did, our tools to treat him would not be sufficient for what his needs may be."

The Jedi allowed the words to sink in. The bottom line was that he and Ryin were essentially on their own. He could feel the concern emanating from the doctor and knew he was sincere in his assessment and saddened that he could not do more. There was no fault there. Only honesty for the situation. A trait Taash appreciated at the moment.

"I understand, Dr. Nyri. Could I then request some supplies that I may need?"

"Anything you need, if we have it, we will provide it. I will stay and help as much as I am able. Perhaps together we can keep him stable until your own doctor can be summoned."

Summoned. That one word triggered Taash's memory of a very problematic concern. Coruscant was a seven day journey from here. He needed to call the temple. He needed to do so now.

"Governor, I need to make contact with the Jedi Temple. They'll need to dispatch one of our healers as quickly as possible."

Typar nodded. "Come with me. Myrel will stay with Ryin for a few moments. Adesh, come with us. Please collect any supplies that the ambassador will need to care for his student."

Ryin cringed when he felt his master moving away. He grabbed weakly at the sleeve of his robe. "Master, no. Please don't leave."

Sweat now dripped off the paled face. The boy's ginger-brown hair was darkened by the dampness running through it. Taash knelt in front of him and took both small hands in his own. "I won't be long, Padawan. I promise. I need to call home and get them to send a healer. And I need to get several things to help you. Lady Myrel and Dr. Nyri will stay with you while I am gone." He ran a finger across his cheek and wiped away a single tear that slid down Ryin's face. "It's all right, Ryin. I'll only be a few moments." As much as he hated leaving him, he had to. If he didn't set things in motion now, there was no telling what their fate was. Taash fought to maintain his own emotions as he walked from the room. He pained him greatly to leave Ryin when he was needed the most. And he hated himself for doing it. There was no other choice.

He read off a list of items he thought he might need from Adesh who in turn hurried off to collect what he could promising to return soon. Taash followed Governor Colton to his main office where his computer was set into the wall. A few codes tapped in and there was a clear communication signal to Coruscant.

Taash addressed his call as an extreme emergency. It was enough to get the attention of Master Yoda. Yoda spoke to him over the slightly distorted visual signal. "Trouble I sense, Master Taash. Require assistance you do."

"Yes, my Master. Ryin was stung by a native species to Ventas. A jellyworm. He's had a severe reaction to it. The governor and his staff have been very helpful, but they are not equipped to treat humans here. I need a healer dispatched to Ventas as quickly as possible, Master. Please."

"On his way he is. On this call he is listening. Send another Jedi team I will to assist him." The tiny green Jedi paused for a minute and crunched his face as he looked deeply within the Force. "Difficult to see young Ryin's future is. Clouded. Know what that means, I do not."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Back to him you will go now. Call again if need anything you do."

Typar whispered to the Jedi. "Taash, please provide him with my private number if he or the team he is sending should need to contact you. You may need to relay information to your doctor if Ryin continues to worsen."

"Thank you, Governor. Master Yoda, I am coding in the governor's private com number. Please share it with the Jedi team being dispatched."

"Done that is. Back to your padawan you must go. Needs you he does. May the Force be with you."

Taash stood and bowed as the transmission ended. He thanked Governor Typar once again and rushed to the third floor and back to his apprentice.

Taash heard the labored breathing as soon as he entered the suite. Ryin was on the couch, lying on his side almost in a pant. His sleep clothes were soaked. His face and neck shone with sweat. Arms across his abdomen, he opened and closed his eyes, desperate to cope with the attacks on his small body. He felt his master returning and feebly reached a hand towards him. Myrel sat with him, gently stroking his wet hair. She spoke softly to Taash as he knelt next to the couch and took his padawan's hand.

"The symptoms have progressed. He's been asking for you since you left."

"Thank you for staying with him. Ryin…" Forcing the boy to open his eyes and look at him. "I spoke to Master Yoda. He is sending a healer and another Jedi team to help us. They're on the way. But it's a long journey. You need to be strong for me. Please, Ryin," he begged, felling helpless and overwhelmed. "Be strong for me for just a little while longer, okay?" Taash stopped when his voice began betraying him. Knowing not what else to do, he leaned his head down to touch that of his leaner, pleading with him to not give up.

Myrel got up and vanished from the room momentarily. When she returned, she had a clean set of clothes in her hand. "Taash, change him into these. He and Vallon are the same size. These will help absorb some of the moisture. They are a special fabric we make here. It's not a perfect solution considering how much he is sweating, but it will be more comfortable than the clothes he has on." Taash had already begun stripping the sweat soaked clothes from his apprentice as Myrel picked up a large towel and began drying Ryin's body. Ryin countered the action by trembling with cold and shivering violently. The cold wasted no time in taking over his bare body. Myrel worked as swiftly as she could. By the time she finished, the towel was drenched. A chilled Ryin groaned in pain as he was manipulated into a better position for Taash to get the dry clothes on him.

"Master…"

"I'm here, Ryin. We're trying to make you more comfortable. I don't want you lying in that sweat. It will only make things worse. You don't want to sleep when you're all wet, do you?"

"No, Master…", came the weak reply.

"Taash, we should move him to the bedroom," Myrel said calmly. "The bedrooms have climate control capabilities. You can adjust the temperature of the room as needed. Again, it may not make much of a difference, but if it can help just a small amount…"

The Jedi nodded as he scooped the boy into his arms. Ryin protested. His entire body ached and shivered and the last thing he wanted was to be moved. Everything hurt. And every movement made the hurt worse. But Taash had to ignore the protest and carry him the short distance to the bedroom. The bed would be more comfortable. And from the bedroom window, there was an extraordinary view of the great ocean. Ryin would want to see such a beautiful sight, even as his body continued to turn against him. Perhaps it could bring him a few moments of peace.

He placed him into the soft blankets as gently as he could. But Ryin still moaned in pain. "I'm sorry, Ryin. I'm sorry this hurts you, but it's better here. And I can sit with you on the bed if I need to."

Ryin's labored breathing was worrisome. Taash didn't know if that meant there was something internal that was happening, or if it was just how his body was dealing with the constant barrage of pain.

Following the pair into the bedroom, Myrel helped to tuck the thick blankets around the shivering body. She placed the basin that Adesh had provided at the bedside, should Ryin become sick again. Silently she hoped that his body had expelled all that it could. Then Ryin clutched as his stomach, said he felt sick and she quickly brought the basin to his head. Nothing came up this time. But the dry heaves caused additional pain.

Taash readjusted the blankets as his apprentice curled himself into a fetal position. He shut his eyes to clear the water from them, then watched helplessly as Ryin lost all control of his fragile emotional walls and broke down completely, sobbing vulnerably into the large pillow.

She took several steps back, Myrel did, knowing this was an area into which she could not intrude. She could offer nothing to the boy. No one could. But only his master could feel what he felt. Although she spoke little of the Force in her household, she knew enough of what it was capable of. She knew that emotions could be thrust into it, and that if two beings were connected enough, and the intensity of the feeling was strong enough, those feelings could pass from one to the other. It was obvious that Taash was feeling Ryin's pain through their shared bond within the Force. It was not her place to interfere.

Taash had pulled a chair to the side of the bed. Ryin was laying at the very edge in an attempt to stay as close to his master as possible. He clutched his pillow and 

cried into it. Taash leaned towards him, turned him partially onto his back, then put his arm under and around his apprentice, pulling him close.

They stayed that way until morning when the brilliant light of a new day brought nothing but the promise of more anguish.

Taash woke with the sun and felt the fast-paced breathing in his arms. It was less labored, but faster as Ryin took one rapid shallow breath after another. Hair was still damp. Body was still shivering. But his eyes were closed. Either exhaustion had caught up with him and his body could only respond with sleep, or the pain had lessened enough to allow it.

Taash noted a white froth in the corners of the boy's mouth and mucus running from his nose. He slipped his arm from under him and moved to the bathroom to retrieve a basin of warm water and several clean cloths. Thanking Adesh under his breath for providing such an array of items, he returned to the bed.

Bloodshot eyes peered at him. The eyelids floated heavily. Every few seconds they closed tight. The pain was returning. Taash wiped the froth and mucus away, then dabbed a warm cloth over the sweaty face and arms. The clothes had helped to keep his body a little drier, although they were still slightly dampened.

"Ryin. Is the pain still bad?"

The boy responded with a tiny nod.

"Do you feel sick right now?"

"Little bit."

Taash did his best to not be affected by the helplessness in his padawan's voice. It was difficult though. It was so different than the cheerfulness and eagerness that usually radiated from the young Jedi. This wasn't the apprentice he'd come to know so well in the past year. He pushed his emotions aside again. He needed to remain strong for Ryin. Help was still days away.

"You tell me if you need to be sick, all right? I have a basin right here if you need it."

Another tiny nod.

"Where do you hurt today?"

"Leg. Feels hot."

Taash had glanced at the leg the previous night. It looked just as ugly as before. He'd pressed as much antibiotic ointment as he could into open part of the wound. But the tube of gel only held so much, and after one thick application, it was empty. There was nothing else he could do for the infected area.

"Where else, Ryin?"

Ryin didn't respond as a spasm of pain shot through him. It was so sudden and so severe that he yelped in pain. As if holding on for dear life, Ryin grabbed Taash's hand and held it almost in desperation. The pain was that intense.

Once the spasm subsided, all was quiet for a few moments. Then Ryin obediently responded to his master's previous question. He was taught to always respond to the question of an elder. He would not forget his training. Even in the condition he was in, his desire to do as his master asked of him drove him through the anguish to reply.

"Master, my head hurts."

"How badly?"

"Surging. In my ears and over my eyes."

Taash didn't really know what to say to that. He could offer nothing. There were no medicines on Ventas that would help. The small dose of pain relievers in the medical bag were essentially useless. Ryin's stomach would hold nothing down anyway.

"Master…"

Drawn away from his thoughts and back to where it should be, his voice began to echo those thoughts. "Ryin, there's not much I can do for you. I can sit with you and try and keep you warm and dry. But the Ventas people don't know anything about how to treat humans. And because they are so different in their make-up, their medicines would not be affective on you. I'm not even sure they would be safe for you. I'll try and keep you as comfortable as I can. But I need you to keep fighting this. Can you do that for me?"

A tear slipped down the pained face and the words came out with a broken sob. "I'm trying, Master."

"I know you are, Padawan. I know you are," Taash said as he cupped Ryin's face in his hands. "You've been very strong so far. I knew you would be. I am very proud of you. And when you're all better, we'll go back to the ocean and see it again before we leave."

"No swimming."

"No, you won't be swimming for a while, and that's probably for the best. This time we can just sit on the sand and watch the sunset. We can just relax in the beauty of the water. Would you like that?

"Yes, Master, I would." The barest hint of a smile cornered on Ryin's mouth.

"All right then. But you have to concentrate on getting better, okay?"

The small voice replied with a "Thank you, Master" right before another surge of pain swam through him. Taash held his hand and tried and draw the Force around them both. The attempt was futile. Even the Force could not make an impact on the illness and infection that continued to assault Ryin's body.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

"Become" – Part 4

A young voice startled Taash a few moments after he'd gotten Ryin settled. It was Vallon. His mother had just informed him of Ryin's condition and he'd come as fast as his legs would carry him. He was visibly upset.

"Master Taash?"

Taash turned towards the boy acknowledging him. "Hi, Vallon. Try and keep your voice low, he's becoming very sensitive to sound and touch right now. When I speak too loudly, it seems to cause some discomfort."

"Did the jellyworm cause this?"

"I believe so."

"And our doctors cannot help, can they? We don't have the ability to treat humans. We don't know how. We don't even have the correct medical tools."

"Dr. Nyri has been available for consult. But yes, there is little he or anyone else can do. The temple has dispatched a team here. Including one of our Jedi healers. But they are still days away."

Vallon stood at the bedside and watched his new friend in pain and shivering with chills. A pang of guilt began creeping in on him. Watching Ryin in such a desperate condition, he silently berated himself for not seeing this coming. He should have known that those worms could cause different reactions in humans than in his own people. He should have known to get out of the water as soon as he knew they were near. Then he remembered a strange feeling he had moments before the worms stung them. A feeling from the Force, but he being untrained, it was a feeling he could do nothing with. It was the only time he'd ever felt the Force fracture the barriers that he had become so practiced in maintaining. That should have been an obvious signal though. At the very least, he should have asked Master Taash about it. Maybe he could have helped to interpret the feeling. If the Force had indeed been trying to warn him of danger that was ahead then he'd failed Ryin by not listening to what it was saying. Or at least attempting to understand what it was telling him.

As he took Ryin's hand, he spoke quietly, "This is my fault."

The affirmation confused a frowning Taash. "No, Vallon. You didn't know he would react this way to a worm sting. You had no way of knowing it. There was probably no way to avoid it anyway."

"I knew the worms were near. But because I've never been severely bothered by them, I just assumed the same for Ryin. I should have known better. He is human. Humans and Ventans are very different. It's not unusual for toxins to 

react differently to different races. I am the future governor. I'm not allowed to forget the teachings that have been instilled into me since I was a baby. Never assume anything. Look at a situation from every conceivable angle. Take everything into consideration. Expect what should not happen. And then be prepared if it does happen."

"Vallon, it doesn't matter if you were the most powerful man in the galaxy. You would still not be perfect. No one person can know everything that might happen. No one person can expect every conceivable outcome. You and Ryin were two boys forming a new friendship and enjoying a day in the water. You are allowed to be a child every once in a while, aren't you?"

Vallon nodded shortly.

"You both were having such fun yesterday. It was easy for you to not think about all those pressures that are on you every day. You weren't the governor-to-be yesterday. You were Vallon Colton, ten-year-old boy playing in the ocean. And that's all you should have been. You are still a child. You could not have foreseen this." He paused momentarily for a deep breath to catch his emotions. Vallon's guilt was upsetting to him as it was so unexpected. "I felt nothing from the Force that showed me something might be wrong."

"I…I felt something, Master Taash. But I didn't know what it was."

Taash was actually intrigued by the statement. "You felt something from the Force? But you said you maintain barriers so that you aren't tempted to use it."

"I do. And I'm very good at keeping those barriers. The Force has never broken through them unless I wanted it to. Then yesterday. I felt something. It was a very odd sensation. I didn't know what it meant or what to do with it. I've never felt anything like it before. I should have asked you…" He wiped absently at his eyes.

"You had no reason to ask me. And your father would have said the same. You've not been trained in the Force. You would not know what certain feelings mean. This is not your fault, Vallon. Please do not feel guilty about this. I know Ryin would not blame you. And you should not place blame on yourself." Taash hoped his words sounded sincere. He placed a hand on the young politicians shoulder in a show of support.

After a few seconds, he felt the tension in the shoulder lessen. "He looks so ill, Master Taash. Will he die?"

"I don't know," was the whispered response.

They sat quietly for a time. Ryin drifted in and out of consciousness. Confusion was setting in. He would wake up and ask for Taash, even though his master was right next to him. He would ask where they were. What had happened. Other 

ramblings followed. It finally became too much for Vallon and he excused himself from the room. Immediately outside the suite, his mother had waited for him. And almost as if he'd been waiting a lifetime for it, he fell into her arms gratefully accepting an embrace that only a mother could offer.

Taash turned his attention back to the bed. Ryin was awake again. As he spoke, the words were quiet, filled with weariness and uncertainty. "Did Obi-Wan get the wood carving I made for him? You didn't tell me, Master."

"He did, Ryin. That was some time ago. Remember he told me to thank you for him?"

"No, I don't remember. His friend died. I want to make him a gift. Can you help me make him something?"

Taash tightened his hold on Ryin's hand. He remained patient as his apprentice continued his confused ramblings. "I would be glad to help you, Ryin. But you have to get well first."

"When can I meet Obi-Wan's master?"

"You've already done so. You remember Qui-Gon, don't you?"

Ryin moved his head back and forth on the pillow. "No. Can I meet your master? You told me I could, but I never did."

"Master Kem passed into the Force a number of years ago. I wish you could have met him. I've told you all about him though. Remember the stories I've told you about our travels together?"

"Master…" The ramblings stopped. Pain took over. Ryin doubled over onto his side again. Clutching his stomach, a wave of nausea welled up inside. Taash was not fast enough getting the basin to him. The mess was made. Ryin lay back again, but his master was quick to pull him onto his side with a pillow at his back. He didn't want him choking if the vomiting started again while he cleaned up. Ryin protested, but it was no use. "I'm sorry, Master." The once bright eyes held nothing but water now. It seemed to be more than just tears. Perhaps, another reaction to the toxin.

Dr. Nyri returned. He saw the mess on the bed and offered a hand in changing the linens. Taash pulled another clean shirt from the small pile that Myrel had provided. He worked quickly to change his apprentice. The boy was suffering enough, he didn't deserve to lay in his own sickness while that suffering continued.

The doctor felt the bare chest. "His skin is very cold right now. But he continues to sweat. I don't understand the reaction. I've seen nothing like it before. Perhaps a warm bath might regulate his body temperature. It's very warm in this room. He should not be so chilled."

Ryin's entire body shivered, as it had been doing since the beginning of this entire nightmare. And his body reacted by sweating. Either that or the toxins had his insides just as confused as Ryin's mind was. Not knowing what else to do, Taash agreed with the doctor. They would run a warm tub and see if it helped the situation at all. Neither held any hope that it would, but with vomiting and the continued white froth on his mouth, as well as the discharge from his eyes and nose, if nothing else, they could clean him up.

The bath was run. Taash carried Ryin into the bathroom and set him a chair so he could remove his borrowed sleep clothes. Dr. Nyri excused himself to finish the clean up in the bedroom.

Ryin remained upright in the chair only because it had a tall back and arms on either side. He could not slide off or fall over as his master stripped him of his clothes. Already Taash could see the weight loss in his apprentice. Ryin was lightly built as it was. He carried very little excess weight on him. It didn't take long for his body to begin to show first signs of emaciation. Taash made a mental note to address a recommendation to the healers once this was all over. And that would be a portable IV bag be a mandatory part of what each Jedi team would carry with them on any mission. Something to at least get fluids or nutrition into someone in a weakened state. If Ryin continued in this condition, there might be no other option than to force liquids into him, even if he did vomit them up soon after. At least there was a chance that he would retain something in his system.

But he would worry about that later. He refocused. Ryin's entire body shook with cold as Taash picked him up and slowly lowered him into the warm water. The Ventas people had thought of everything when it came to the comfort of their own. Even the tub water was easily controlled by temperature. A heater maintained the water at whatever degree requested, so that there was no shock to the system with warm water cooling to rapidly.

Ryin protested slightly as he felt himself being lowered into water. He mumbled something about sailing vessels and dolph fish, making little sense in his ramblings. Taash turned the temperature up several degrees until finally there was a small sign of relief to the violent shaking. Taking a soft cloth foamed with soap, he lathered it across his apprentice. When he ran the cloth over his back he could visibly see the muscles contracting and twitching in spasms under the skin. The cloth went through the short hair and the braid that Ryin was always so proud of. It went across his face. A face much too young for such torment. He wiped the constantly tearing eyes and froth that continued around his mouth. Everything Taash did was done with all the gentleness he could gather. There would be no unnecessary additional pain if it could be prevented.

The boy broke out of his delirium for a moment to look directly into the eyes of his teacher as the cloth dabbed his face. The voice was so small. "Hi, Master."

Taash continued the bathing. "Hi, Padawan. Do you remember where you are?"

"Uh huh. On Ventas. I got stung. Is Vallon okay."

"He's fine. He was in to see you a little while ago. But I don't think you realized he was here. He's very worried about you."

"I'm glad he's okay. I'll be sure to stay away from those worms next time."

The Jedi Master allowed himself a small smile. "I think that's a good idea, Ryin."

A few moments later, Ryin lapsed back into his confused world. His head lolled backwards. Taash caught it, and placed a tub pillow behind it. Ryin's eyes closed as he began his ramblings again. He asked about his crèche teachers and if they had wondered why he'd been away for so long. He asked again about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, but then said he had never met them before, but that he would like to. He asked if Taash could be friends with Obi-Wan so that when Obi-Wan took an apprentice, they could be friends too. Then he flashed into darker thoughts. Mumblings about a dark Jedi and a red blade. Someone died. A baby was born. Two babies. Obi-Wan had to hide them.

For Taash, this all began sounding like a fiction story, and he had no idea what to make of it. But he listened. He comforted when he could. And when Ryin's head was clear for those few moments every so often, he made sure that he knew he was there with him.

He allowed Ryin to remain in the comforting bath for an hour. The chills had almost ceased. Although he suspected that wouldn't last long after he was taken out. Dr. Nyri returned with several thick towels to wrap him in. Taash lifted him from the tub and over to the same chair as before. He took a towel from the doctor and wrapped it tightly around the thin pale body. Every effort was made to make sure he was completely dry before putting him in another set of clothes. Taash struggled to try and dress him. Ryin was of no help. He swayed unsteadily in the chair, eventually falling forward and landing face first onto his master's shoulder. Taash stopped his efforts to finish dressing him and instead reached his arms around his apprentice and held him for a moment. It was more for him than for Ryin. At that moment he needed to feel connected to him. This whole experience had seemed to disconnect the two of them. Their bond, although still there, was so disjointed right now, it seemed the Force was trying to pull it apart. Taash needed to connect again. He held onto him for several moments until he felt the beginnings of chills starting again. It was at that point that Dr. Nyri stepped back in. He held Ryin still and upright while Taash finished pulling the sleep clothes on.

Returning him to the bed, Taash thanked the doctor for his help and asked if he could get him water and any type of sweetener they had handy. He would improvise a type of sugar-water to try and get some substance into his apprentice. Dr. Nyri agreed it was worth a try and disappeared to find what the Jedi requested.

Now settled into the bed with no less than four blankets pulled around him, Ryin breathed heavily into the pillow. The laboring had returned. There seemed to be no sensible reason for the progression of the symptoms. None seemed to be any worse than before, but before had been bad enough. Yet, Taash took that as a positive. He felt a desperate need to hold onto some type of hope until help arrived from Coruscant.

The doctor returned with the sweet water mixture in a large glass pitcher and a small cup with a straw attached. "We use these cups for our young ones here, so they make less of a mess. And if you can get him to suck in through a straw, it may help give him a focus. From what I've noticed of Ryin, he has a great desire to obey what you ask of him. He looks to you for approval. If you ask him to drink like this, he will. He may not like it, and it may be a mistake on our part, but he trusts that you will look after him if needed and wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt him." Taash looked a bit surprised at the doctor's words. "I've observed you both since you've been here. As a doctor I am naturally an avid people watcher. I spend a great deal of time in the palace, as I treat most of the staff here. I've seen how he looks up to you. How much he trusts you. It's very obvious, Taash. Consider yourself fortunate. It's a wonderful thing to raise a child such as Ryin. I'm sure he brings you great joy."

The Jedi nodded mutely as he poured some of the sweet liquid into the cup.

Dr. Nyri saw the dark brown eyes glisten as he placed a hand on the Jedi's back. "You have my private com number. Do not hesitate to call if needed. I will be back this evening to relieve you for a while. You need a break. To sleep and eat. Ryin needs you strong for him. You're already struggling."

"I agree." Taash had no energy to argue a point he knew he would lose. What energy he still had was reserved for his ailing padawan.

The day seemed to go on forever. The Colton family visited again. Vallon was still extremely upset and guilt-ridden for what he felt was at least partially his fault. That guilt had driven him to confront his father about the Force. Telling him about the odd feeling the Force had given him not long before Ryin was stung by the worm, fed his insistence that the Force was not a weakness. His father's view was an old way of thinking. One that had handicapped the planet for centuries. Some of them had been given a gift, only to have it taken away. Ryin, lying there so ill with his future so uncertain, ironically showed Vallon the true power the Force held. He could have saved his friend so much pain and suffering if only he'd been trained to use that power rather than conceal it.

Typar would not hear it and although proud of his son for not being afraid to take on such a sensitive subject, he rejected the idea that he announce to all of Ventas that the future ruler of their planet was afflicted with their greatest weakness. There would be no more talk of it, Typar had told his son. The discussion was over. 

The boy of course left the discussion angry and frustrated. Those emotions compounded more so when he was in to see Ryin that afternoon. He saw Taash sitting in the bedside chair, leaning forward, his head buried in his crossed arms that lay on the bed. Then he looked at Ryin, bedcovers half off and the front of his shirt soaked. He'd been steadily vomiting up the water that Taash had been feeding him. Vallon stood next to Taash and put a soft hand on his arm. "Master Taash?"

His head jerked up. Taash's longer hair fell in front of his eyes. Disorientation owned him for several long seconds. Then he realized where he was and looked promptly to his apprentice. He saw the mess on the boy's shirt and the bed. Yellow bile coated the comforter. Some had dried around his mouth and on his chin. "Damn it," he cursed as he glanced at the white-haired boy next to him. "Thank you for waking me. I need help cleaning him up. Could you pull the bed sheets off if I lift him?" As the Jedi effortlessly lifted Ryin into his arms, Vallon pulled the sheets off the bed and tossed them onto the floor. A member of the staff was not far off and calmly snuck in to take them away, leaving another set as she did.

There was very little movement from Ryin other than the persistent shivering. His breathing was still labored, but he was relatively still. His body seemed to have adjusted to the pain and was reacting with exhaustion, a feeling that Taash felt all too strongly. Rest. He needed rest. Dr. Nyri. He would call the doctor.

"Master Taash, I will fix the new sheets on the bed. You should help Ryin."

"Yes. Thank you. Let me clean him up. Could you call Dr. Nyri for me, please Vallon? Tell him that…I need to rest," he admitted reluctantly.

"I will. He'll look after Ryin for you. I trust him very much. And I can stay and help. Maybe you can rest a little better if he has two people looking after him."

"That would make me feel better. Thank you, Vallon." After carrying Ryin into the bathroom, he set him on the toilet for moment, as he'd gotten in the habit of doing each time he had to wake him to clean him up. It was enough that the boy had to lay in his own vomit at times. Taash would not allow his apprentice to lay in his own waste as well. Then he sat him in the chair again so he could clean his face and change his clothes. At some point, Myrel had come in and placed a stack of clean clothes for him to use. She had known they would be needed. Silently he thanked her. A warm cloth to Ryin's face and he had him cleaned up. He replaced the stained shirt with a dry one, then ran a hand over the light-brown hair, still damp from the constant sweating. The boy was so dehydrated. The sweet water was helping a little, but much of it came back up and Taash began to wonder if it was causing more pain than good. Running his thumbs over Ryin's closed eyes, those eyes opened. They were their normal icy, pale-blue, but the whites were rimmed in red. Taash had him leaned against the back of the chair, but Ryin began floating again after he'd opened his eyes. His head bobbed from side to side as he fought the inner battle. A small hand reached up slowly to touch the older face. 

The uncallused fingers drifted from Taash's forehead, past his nose and chin, and then down the front of his tunic. The arm fell limply back to his side, then he muttered "Master" as his head fell forward and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Absently, Taash wiped his eyes before tenderly lifting the small body in his arms and returning him to the bed.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

"Become" – Part 5

Dreams disturbed an already restless sleep when Taash finally gave up on trying and instead looked to the Force for comfort. He sat on the floor next to his bed, hands in his lap, eyes closed. Deep breaths drew him into the Force. For a short time at least, he found peace. But flashes of darkness began to interrupt his concentration. That's when a soft knock on the door startled him. It was Myrel. She had a plate of warm food and a cup of steaming hot tea.

"Vallon picked the food. He said that hot tea seems to be a staple among humans when they need to relax. Or to de-stress as he called it. Come, Taash. Sit." She motioned to the chair. "You are restless. As is Ryin. I did check on him before I came in here. Dr. Nyri and Vallon are taking good care of him. Vallon is sitting at his side like you were, holding his hand and talking to him. He feels responsible for this. This gives him the opportunity to feel like he's helping."

"This is not his fault, Lady Myrel. He could not have known."

She handed the plate to him and sat the tea on the small nightstand table. "He claims he should have. I guess the Force broke through his barriers and warned him?"

"It probably did warn him. But he didn't know what to do with it. Or what it was warning him about. One has to live with the Force as part of their everyday life in order to thoroughly understand it. It can be a very powerful and useful ally."

"So he's said. He and my husband had a disagreement earlier about it. Vallon believes it's time he stop hiding his secret. It's time he allows the Force to become a true part of what he is. And that the people of Ventas know as well. What do you think?"

"It's not my place, Lady Myrel. I confess that I do not understand why it is that possessing Force ability is considered a weakness here. But I respect your beliefs and your ways. I cannot intrude upon them."

A gentle smile crossed her face. "An answer I would expect from an ambassador to our planet. Very…politically correct, I would say. But what is your feeling, Taash. What do you honestly believe, not as a Jedi or an ambassador, but in your heart?"

Taash thought for a moment. This was a topic of discussion he had been asked to avoid. It was against the wishes of the governor. However he didn't have the strength to continue to play the ambassador role and the standard lines that went with it. So he told her sincerely what he felt. "I would allow him to make his own decision. He's a bright child. Intelligent. Well aware. And especially aware of who he is and how important his family is to Ventas. He believes in the people of Ventas. He wishes only what is best for them. But he's hindered by this secret he's held for so long. I think he's afraid of what would happen it got out. Once 

his people find out he is Force sensitive. Will they follow as a great leader despite his 'weakness'? Will they discriminate against him and his family because he is different? I don't know. I don't know what would happen if he comes out and allows the veiled to become unveiled. Backlash for concealing this? Respect for admitting it before he'd old enough to take power? As wonderful a leader as your husband is, Vallon has the potential to be more than that. His traits are that of a pure and true world leader. Without the burden of this weighing on his shoulders, his potential is limitless. Allowed to make his own decision in this, I feel he would make the one best for his world and the citizens of it. His dedication to them is unyielding."

She studied him. His eyes weary. Shoulders slumped. Body drained. He needed a shower and a week of sleep. But he was sincere in his words and his feelings about Vallon. "Thank you for your honesty." She got up, leaned towards him and took his hand. "I don't think it was an accident that you and Ryin were chosen for this mission to our planet. I think…that you are here for a reason."

They left unspoken what that reason was. The Force. It was the one thing that made Vallon so different. And it was the one thing that made him so special and so important to future of the planet. It was very clear that Myrel was much more open than her husband to accepting the Force as a strength rather than a weakness.

Taash pondered the visit for a few moments after she'd gone. Oddly enough, he thought of Qui-Gon at that moment. One of the elder Jedi's favorite saying was that 'the Force worked in mysterious ways.' Taash could find no better application of those words than now in this time and place. And he found himself yearning for Qui-Gon's sturdy presence.

"But I can't focus on that," he said to himself as he finished his meal and tea. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. With Ryin as his primary concern, he'd not given much thought to his stomach. He was grateful of the nutrition.

He walked back into Ryin's bedroom, stopping in the open doorway. Vallon was still sitting with his friend. He rubbed Ryin's cloth covered arm with his webbed fingers, speaking softly to him. "I think I want to tell my secret, Ryin. I can't hide this anymore. It's become too much of a burden. I love my father dearly, but he is of the old ways. He does not see, or he wishes not to see, the potential of what I have within me. I can help our planet move beyond our tiny part of the galaxy. I can help open us up to so many things. These trade negotiations were too long in coming. They are welcome, but for years our neighboring planets have wished to begin trade with us, but were rejected time after time. It's time we realize our true potential as a people and as a planet of vast resources. Our world has become small. As beautiful as Ventas is, it has many faults that I've not shared with you. I can change that though. I can bring us forward to become a respected and valued part of the galaxy. But how do I do this? How do I unbury the thing that I've kept buried for such a long time? How do I tell Ventas, the people I love, that I possess the one thing that is considered the greatest weakness in ourselves? You should never be so sick, Ryin. I could have prevented this, if only I had been trained to 

use the Force rather than run from it. I promise you, I will never allow anyone else to get hurt because of this. I cannot allow it. If what you suffer through now is the result of my inability to use my 'weakness', then I will no longer allow it to be a weakness. I will use it as my greatest strength." He paused briefly and took Ryin's pale hand.

"We need to change our ways. We need to be more respectful of other races. It's unacceptable to me that we have no knowledge of how to treat humans. And we have no methods to treat them. Our doctors should have knowledge and supplies to offer basic medical care to most of the prevalent races in the galaxy. We should know how to treat you. We should have the medical supplies to help." Another pause as he watched his friends face for any reaction. "Please be all right, Ryin. Please. I have so few friends and none that I have shared so much with in such short a time. I will never forgive myself if you do not recover. Please…"

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up into the dark eyes of the Jedi Master, and bowed his head slightly. Taash knelt beside him. "You have to make that decision, Vallon. Ultimately, no one can stop you should you choose to. But you must think of all consequences and then do what you feel is right. I know you can do so. I know you will do so."

"You understand so well, Master Taash. But I say one thing, and then my thoughts and feelings betray those words. I don't know what to do."

"I do," Taash said. He stole a glance at Ryin. Restless, but sleeping. Sweat still soaked him. He curled into himself every few moments when pains went through him. His breathing was quieter, but the short rapid breaths had returned. Taash knew there was little he could do for him and he turned his attention back to Vallon. "Sit on the floor. Cross your legs. Sit with your back straight and your chin held up. Relax your shoulders."

The boy did as instructed. Crossing his legs he made his bare feet comfortable underneath them. He took several deep breaths as he copied what Taash was doing.

"Close your eyes." A brief hesitation from the Jedi as he realized that what he was doing would be against the wishes of the governor. He shook his head and said aloud, "No, this is right. I feel it." Eyes closed. "Vallon, draw in slow deep breaths. Have purpose behind each breath. Relax your entire inner self. Drop your barriers and allow the Force to find its way to you." Then Taash smiled almost immediately. The child was a natural. He felt the Force flowing easily to him. Almost as if it had been waiting for this moment, finally released after being held captive for so long. Vallon allowed it to take control, to ease his mind and to calm his fears.

"Don't look for the answers you seek, Vallon. Let the Force bring those answers to you without asking the questions. Only then will you know the right path."

The young governor didn't respond, but he had listened carefully to the words. The Force was taking him on a journey, a ride unlike any ocean could ever offer. It was then that he realized what he'd been missing all these years. That piece of the puzzle that he'd searched for and that would cement the conviction of his place and his future. This was the friend he'd longed for. The friend that would never judge him. The friend that would take all his frustrations and absorb them with no recrimination. His lonely childhood would be no more. He had found true friendship twice over. With Ryin and with the Force. He didn't know if Ryin had lead him to the Force or if the Force had led him to Ryin, and it really didn't matter. What mattered was that he'd found friendships that he'd longed for all of his young life.

When he opened his eyes an hour later, his boyish face glowed with maturity and a new sense of knowing. He had found his answer. He would never face life without the Force again. It wasn't conceivable after what he'd just experienced.

Taash too opened his eyes. He checked on Ryin a moment before addressing Vallon. "Your father will not be pleased. You know that."

"I know. But If I am to become what I am meant to be, I can no longer hide behind a veil of secrecy. It's time for us, for Ventas, to take our place in the galaxy and to contribute more than just beautiful trees and oceans."

"It will be difficult. You will have great opposition. Opposition that very well could include your own father."

"Yes, but I think mother might be an ally."

"I have no doubt she will be."

The hour was late. Darkness had come. Another day had passed.

"I should go. My curfew is in ten minutes. I promise to not make any rash decisions, Master Taash. And I will ask the Force for help. But I still have no training in it. If you aren't with me, how will I know that what it is trying to tell me is correct? How do I know if a dark feeling will lead to a darker path, or to just a detour to get back to the light?"

"That's why I want you to be absolutely certain of each decision you make in the next days and weeks. Give the Force time to become part of what you are. Never rush it. Never demand answers from it. Never demand easy answers from it. Then you work against it. If you work against it becomes a burden. Perhaps I can help you again. I don't know what the next few days will bring with Ryin's illness. But if there are some quiet times, I would be glad to teach you more about meditation. It's the only way to completely connect with the Force. All Jedi practice it. Some are stronger than others. Some can only reach a certain depth. Each moment you can spend in connection with the Force will be a learning 

experience and it will continue to teach, even when you think you know everything there is to know about it."

An approaching voice brought an end to their conversation. Adesh. "Vallon, sir, your mother wishes to see you before you settle in for the night. If you will please."

Vallon nodded and hurried after Adesh. He turned back once to give a short wave to Taash. Then he disappeared from the suite.

The next three days went by slowly. Ryin's symptoms continued to ride towards the severe path. At one point he'd gotten so quiet that Taash feared he had slipped into a coma. But the icy eyes darted open when Taash called to him. They were unfocused. "Ryin," an attempt to get his attention failed. "Ryin, I want you to squeeze my hand. Give me a sign that you know I'm here. Squeeze my hand, Padawan. Squeeze it as hard as you can." No response came.

A few moments passed and the pale eyes shifted back and forth in panic. They seemed to be searching for something.

"Ryin, I'm right here. Squeeze my hand."

Tears slipped down the boy's cheeks as something inside triggered him to try and follow the request of his master. But he was unable to. He could not feel the hand he was being asked to squeeze. He forced his words out in a raspy hushed voice. "Can't feel, Master."

A hand on his face. A hand on his head. A hand on his arm. His chest. Even a hand on his wounded leg. Ryin felt nothing. Alarmed, Taash began to fear the worst. Paralysis. But could a worm sting cause such a thing? He'd seen nothing on the galatic web about it during his recent searches. But jellyworms weren't know to exist on planets that were mostly inhabited by humans. The only information he could find was for worm stings and other races. Most of the symptoms seemed to be similar to what Ryin was going through, but there was never once a mention of paralysis or loss of feeling.

He refused to allow panic to set in. It wouldn't help the situation. "Ryin, do you feel hot or cold right now?" he asked as he placed a hand on the clammy forehead.

"Don't know."

"Do you feel my hand on your face?"

"No…Master, my back hurts."

"You can feel that?"

"Yes."

"That's good. I mean, not good that it hurts, but good that you can feel pain. I don't want you to be in pain of course, but the fact that you can feel the pain, has to be good, right? What in the hells am I talking about? I'm sorry, Ryin. I'm rambling. How bad does it hurt?"

"Bad."

That was enough for Taash. Ryin was already on his side with a pillow under him for support, so his master pushed him over a bit more so that he was on his stomach, turning his head to lay sideways on the pillow. Pulling the thick bed comforter to Ryin's waist, he then pulled the damp shirt off of him. It was stuck to him in places and Taash chastised himself for not changing it sooner. There were patches of red spots all over his back. Inflamed and angry. "I guess this is a reaction to the worm. Or maybe some type of bedsores or from the wet clothes. I don't know." He toweled the skin softly then carefully kneaded his fingers around those red areas, trying to massage Ryin's back as best he could.

Muffled words came from the pillow, "Cold hands, Master."

Taash smiled. "You can feel that then, yes?"

A nod into the pillow as the master then took Ryin's hand and squeezed.

It was faint, but there was definitely the feeling of the boy returning the gesture. A great relief lifted from his teacher. "That's good Ryin. You let me know if the feeling goes away again, okay?"

"'k, Master."

"Are my hands as cold as Healer Terran's?" Taash hoped to lighten the mood a little and take Ryin's attention away from the pain as he massaged around the worst of the red sores.

"No, heeez…got verrr…col…uns…"

The words slurred and got worse as Taash kept him talking. He was amazed at how the constant afflictions cascading around the boy kept attacking with such force and in such a random pattern. The only constants were the sweating, the chills and the pain. The other symptoms seemed to come and go rapidly, each time bringing something new into the mix. At this point, he had prepared himself for anything. Because of that, the slurred words didn't startle him as much as it would have had this been a regular illness.

When Ryin's eyes finally closed, Taash stopped working on his back. It had been enough to temporarily bury some of the ache. Not wanting to wake his learner by 

putting him into another dry shirt, he tucked several blankets around him. A lay a tender hand on Ryin's face for a moment then hurried from the bedroom to place a call to the ship carrying Jedi Healer Terran Va'lor.

Still in route Terran had called him two days ago from the ship to check on Ryin. The healer agreed that Taash was doing all he could, given the situation. Anything else would have to wait until they arrived with the medical supplies. Taash had forgotten to ask him which Jedi team was being sent. He figured it would be a team that would stay on Ventas to assist with the still proceeding trade negotiations. The governor had refused to take Taash from Ryin's bedside, and had decided to run the meetings without his third party. Although he did suggest that if the negotiations were still ongoing when the other Jedi team arrived, that perhaps they wouldn't mind stepping in to assist.

Taash hurried to the governor's main office. Only Adesh was nearby as he always seemed to be when needed and he had orders to escort the ambassador in should he need to use make a call to the incoming Jedi transport. Taash offered thanks and punched in the ships com number. A familiar and very welcome voice answered.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Taash smiled, relief washing through him. He let out a breathy sob as Obi-Wan's voice came over the com.

"Obi-Wan! You and Qui-Gon are with Terran?"

"Taash. It's good to hear from you. We are with Terran, yes. We were scheduled for another mission, but Master Yoda practically pulled us off the ship to get on this one with Terran. We've been impatiently awaiting our arrival on Ventas. It's a very long journey as you know. How is Ryin?"

"I'm so glad it's you. It's been a very difficult five days since this started. Ryin is still with me. He's very weak and thin. He can't keep anything in his system. But I've gotten enough into him to at least sustain him until Terran gets here…I hope. He just so sick and in such pain. I hate seeing him like this. It's been tearing me up. But I've done my best to not let him see or feel that. You know how acute his senses are to feeling things about people. I didn't want him to sense how worried I've been. I hate this, Obi-Wan. I don't know from one hour to another what comes next. I don't know how severe thing are inside. I don't know if his next bout of ragged breathing will worsen until he can't catch his breath at all. I sit here and watch him suffer, and wait until the next worst thing to happen to him. Almost as if I'm waiting for him to die. I hate this. I hate it." Taash finally had to stop. He'd been holding so much in these last days. Trying to be strong. Trying to maintain his ambassador image with visitors. But hearing the voice of one of his dearest friends undid all that he had worked so hard to keep inside. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. It's just…I'm so glad to hear your voice. I needed someone to unload on. You happened along at just the right time."

"It's all right, Taash. I know this isn't easy. Our ETA is about thirty-six hours. Will you be okay until then?"

"I have to be. For Ryin."

"Yes." Obi-Wan didn't know what else to say. There was still much space separating them. "Did you need to speak with Terran?"

"No, it's fine."

"Taash?" Obi-Wan sensed something else in his friend.

"I'm okay, Obi-Wan. Just tired."

"You call again if you need anything. Anything. Understand?"

"Yes. I'll see you when you get here."

"It won't be long. I promise."

A click disengaged the transmission. Taash put his arms on the desk and rested his head on them. For whatever reason, talking with Obi-Wan had broken through all of his shields and barriers. They all came crashing down at once. Then finally, he allowed himself to cry.

Taash began counting down the hours until the ship's arrival. In the process he'd actually managed to successfully slow down time. At least it seemed that way until Adesh delivered a message from Obi-Wan that their ETA was now only ten hours.

Ryin had worsened some in the last day. Many of the symptoms had begun attacking at once. It was most likely because of the boy's inept immune system. No nutrients in the body. No strength in the body. No way for the body to heal or battle back against the inner enemies. Violent tremors shook him. Pain had overtaken him entirely. His skin had become very sensitive to touch. Even the simple act of holding his hand caused discomfort. They forced more sweet water into him, but it was gagged up seconds later. Dr. Nyri suggested another bath to cool the intense fever that was raging. Yet when Taash tried to lift Ryin, there was such a cry of anguish at the hurt it caused that he set him back down on the bed at once. He couldn't bring himself to cause more pain for a bath that would probably succeed in bringing the fever down for only an hour or so. Silently they both began to wonder if the Jedi Healer would arrive too late.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

"Become" – Part 6

Vallon would watch now from the doorway of the bedroom. This was a new and uncomfortable experience. Watching a friend deteriorate right before his eyes. It pained him inside. Something he'd never felt in his short life. And it strengthened his resolve to make sure that if something like this ever happened again, that there would be aid available. No one, especially a child, should ever suffer like this. He felt the Force pushing him in a direction that he knew he could not turn away from. Taash was right. Every moment he connected himself he learned from it. It was teaching him every second of every day. He only wished it would somehow show him that Ryin would be all right.

A commotion on the first floor of the palace shook him from his thoughts. Hurrying down the stairs, he saw three Jedi. A thinly built grey haired man of mature age who carried several large medical bags. A tall and broad older Jedi with long brownish-gray hair followed. He held the look of a man who had the experience of the galaxy on his shoulders. A younger Jedi rounded out the trio. His hair was cut short, just like Ryin's. A long braid hung from behind his right ear, also like Ryin. He gave a confident but worried appearance. Long strides were swift and brown robes flowed gently in the breeze created by brisk pace. Governor Colton led the way up the stairs. Myrel and Adesh followed closely behind. Vallon fell in stride with the small party and jogged to keep pace.

As they walked in the suite, Taash sensed them immediately and rushed from the bedroom. "Terran, he's in there. Dr. Nyri is with him right now." Terran said nothing, but moved into the room to see his patient.

Meanwhile, Taash's stamina had finally given out. He offered no resistance when Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him and held him. No words came. And none were needed. He'd given all he could to his padawan, and it wasn't enough to get him well. There was nothing left. Obi-Wan broke the embrace and pulled his friend to the couch, where they sat quietly. Obi-Wan put his arm around Taash's shoulders.

Qui-Gon, who had gone into the bedroom with Terran, returned to the pair. He sat on the table in front of Taash and put a hand on his knee. "He's in good hands now, Taash. You know that."

A nod followed by new tears threatening. Taash did everything in his power to not allow them to fall. But they did anyway. Qui-Gon leaned forward and drew the young master to him in a strong embrace. After a moment, he held him away and took both of his hands in his own. "You did the best you could, Taash. You kept him going when he may not have survived otherwise. You held yourself together for him. You were the strength he needed. Terran won't allow him to slip away from you."

"I'm so tired, Master Qui-Gon. I can't even think straight anymore."

"I know you haven't slept much, but have you eaten?"

"Here and there. Lady Myrel, the governor's wife, has been very kind. She's been bringing me meals. But I haven't been eating as I should. It just didn't seem that important with Ryin in there…like that. I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought I could lose him at any moment."

"But you didn't. And you won't. You need food and rest. And don't argue with me about this. You've given your all to Ryin. It's time to look after you now."

A female voice whispered from behind. "Gentleman, I am Myrel Colton, Typar's wife. We've become quite adept at putting together meals for Taash. Whatever you need while you are here, you only need ask. I will bring a meal for Taash and for the rest of you very soon. I know your journey was a long one, and difficult with knowing your friend was so sick. I'm sure it's taken its toll on you. Please allow us to assist where we can."

Qui-Gon stood and bowed towards her. "Thank you, My Lady. We are very appreciative of the assistance you've offered Taash. It was good that he had someone here to look after him. A meal would be very welcome."

Her gentle smile lingered as she disappeared from the room.

"There are several other bedrooms in this suite. I'm sure the governor would welcome you to stay here. The palace is enormous. There is more than enough room. And…I could use the company," Taash ended hopefully. He didn't want his friends to have to stay elsewhere. And selfishly, he knew he needed them.

Another voice from behind got their attention. A younger voice. They turned to see a small dark-skinned, white-haired boy bowing to them. "Master Jedi's, I am Vallon Colton. Son to Typar and Myrel. Future governor of Ventas. We would be pleased to have you stay with us for as long as needed. There are two additional bedrooms on this floor that are unoccupied. I will have an extra bed moved into the larger of them so that the three of you can stay close Master Taash. I'm glad you are here. It's been a very long week. Ryin has been so sick."

Both of the newly arrived Jedi stood and bowed to the young governor. They exchanged glances with each other as they felt the Force flowing around him so strongly. They knew of the Ventas people's non-belief in the Force and refusal to allow a child to be raised in its presence. So this confused them. Perhaps Taash could explain.

"Thank you for your offer, Vallon. We accept it gratefully. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Did you and Ryin become friends before he became ill?"

"We did. Great friends. I've been so worried about him. And…I feel partially responsible."

Taash quieted that notion immediately. "Vallon, there is no fault. Remember what we spoke about."

"Yes, Master Taash. But I still feel some responsibility." He nodded towards Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "I'm glad you made it here. Ryin told me about you, Obi-Wan. He said that even though you were a lot older than him, you were one of his best friends. It's good to know a friend of Ryin." Vallon found an easy comfort around the two new Jedi. He began to realize that it was because the Force was connecting them all. A shared bond even though they had just met.

Obi-Wan was about to respond when he was interrupted by Healer Terran asking for them from the bedroom. Taash hurried in, flanked by a supportive Obi-Wan.

Almost immediately, Taash could see the tiniest of differences in his apprentice. He still looked horribly ill. Body sunken in around the ribs. Skin pale and clammy. Circles around his eyes were so dark it looked he'd been repeatedly punched in the face. But there was something there. Only the one who had been with him and watched his slow deterioration would have noticed it.

"I've got him hooked up to two slow dripping IV lines, one for hydration, the other with very strong antibiotics to counter the infection. I scanned him, and other than the severe infection, there doesn't seem to be any damage. The infection can be controlled even this far into it. I've treated and wrapped his leg, the original sight of the infection. I've injected his leg with several direct shots of antibiotic and wrapped it in a treated cloth. We should avoid getting that leg wet for a few days. I think within the twenty-four hours, we'll notice a lessening of the most severe of the symptoms he's been suffering. I'm also giving him some pain medication in one of the IV's. It might help the surges and aches that Dr. Nyri told me that he's been dealing with. Right now we just have to let the drugs work. If he can sleep soundly for a few hours at a time, it'll help. The pain medication will make him sleepy. Of course what he's been through has already exhausted his body, but the medication will give him a chance to sleep a little sounder." The grey-haired healer stopped for a moment to pull another blanket over his patient trying to curtail the shivering that had begun again.

Taash noted quietly, "He's cold. Always cold. Nothing seems to warm him up."

"One of the IV's is heated. That'll help. You did a fine job with him Taash. For what you had to work with and given the strange circumstances, you did as much as any non-healer could have done. I wouldn't have done much differently had it been me in your place. This was just something beyond what the simple items in your medi-bag could handle." He put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Visit with him until he falls asleep. Then I want to see you. I want to run a scan on you to make sure this hasn't worn on you any further than exhaustion. And I want you to eat and rest."

"The governor's wife is bringing food for the four of us. It's quite good. My worry is a bit less now. I will eat. I promise."

Terran gave a friendly wink and left them with Ryin. Obi-Wan walked around to the other side of the bed and ran his fingers softly over Ryin's hand, careful to not disturb the IV line. "He doesn't look like himself. It's like he's a completely different person. I don't know how you handled it so well, Taash. I suspect I would not have."

"Inside, I've been a mess. And a couple times I got myself so upset that I was almost physically sick. But each time…I guess he could sense it…Ryin would open his eyes and call for me and it would break me out of that feeling. He was helping me as I was trying to help him. I've been so worried, Obi-Wan. You just don't know. Now I know how my master felt when I was sick. It's wonderful to care about someone that much, but it's scary at the same time. And to myself at least, I started question my abilities as a Master. I never realized how difficult it is to raise a child. To be the one person that a child looks to when he's sick or hurt. And then I glimpsed into those pleading eyes knowing full well that there wasn't a damn thing I could do about any of this. I felt absolutely helpless. It's been a frustrating week on many levels."

Obi-Wan caught his eyes from across the bed. "But it's getting better. Ryin is getting better. It won't be long before he'll be that same ball of energy and curiosity that he's been since you took him on."

A deep calming breath and Taash smiled. Placing a hand on Ryin's forehead, he tried to direct the Force towards him to help him reach a comfortable sleep. Satisfied he could leave him, the smell of food began calling to him. His stomach had been grumbling for days. Finally he could give it the attention it demanded.

The four Jedi were left to eat without the pressure of their hosts being nearby. Myrel figured it was best to leave them to each other and she ushered Vallon to bed early.

Several times during their meal a sound from the bedroom caused concern, but each time they checked on Ryin he seemed to be sleeping. Momentary spasms of pain were probably to blame, and thankfully he didn't appear to be in constant discomfort.

When all was quiet, Qui-Gon took the opportunity to ask Taash about Vallon.

Taash knew the questions would come eventually. "I figured it wouldn't take long for you to feel the Force around him. It's even stronger now than it was a few days ago. He's learning about it. Learning from it. He has many teachers, but this is the one that will teach him the most. And the one he is most determined to learn from." He went on to explain the circumstances around Vallon's Force ability.

"And no others have ever discovered his…ability?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It's a well kept secret. You know how the Ventans as a people feel about the Force. His mother and father know. Dr. Nyri and several of the main staff, but no others. There is fear of what the reaction would be should the news get out. But Vallon is a very determined boy, especially for his age. He has all the traits of a powerful leader. One that the people will follow willingly."

"As it stands now. He wants to bring this out in the open, doesn't he?"

"Very much so. He and I had a good talk about it. Actually it helped me take my mind off of Ryin for a short period. His mother is an ally. His father will be the one he needs to convince. It's upset him greatly about Ryin. They were playing in the ocean when Ryin got stung by the worm. Vallon says that not long before the Force broke through his shields and he felt something, but didn't know what it was. Then when Ryin became ill, he realized that the Force had been trying to warn him. He's upset that he didn't listen to it and didn't understand what it was. I think he's scared something like this could happen again. He wants his people to be more conscious of other races. To be able to treat them at least on a basic level if needed. It was irresponsible of his planet to have allowed an ambassador, someone who came here to help them, to suffer as Ryin has been. Vallon has very strong opinions for one so young."

Terran agreed. "He's right. And it wouldn't take much for them to learn about others, at least to learn enough to be able to provide basic medical assistance. I'm sure the council would be willing to offer aid in that regard, and I wouldn't mind assisting with the training of their doctors. I have medical friends of many races spread over the galaxy. We can be of great assistance. All Governor Colton need do is ask."

"I will speak to Vallon tomorrow to make him aware of this. Perhaps it might help influence his father."

"Never underestimate the mind and potential of a child," Qui-Gon said as he got up and retrieved the plates from everyone. "They see things in a different light. A light that shouldn't be dimmed simply because it comes from the ideas of a ten-year-old."

"I wish I had ideas like that when I was his age," the healer said. "And the courage to make them more than just ideas. Come on now, Taash. Go see Ryin once more and then I want you to rediscover your bed." Terran was not smiling and the young master knew not to square off with him about it. "I will stay with Ryin tonight. If he needs you, I will wake you. I promise."

Taash accepted the deal as they entered the bedroom. The only sound in the room was that of Ryin's shallow, fatigued breathing. A cool hand was placed on the padawan's cheek. "Rest well, Ryin. This will be over soon," Taash promised. Then 

he reached down and grasped the small fingers. "I love you." The small fingers tightened ever so slightly around the larger ones causing the master to smile. A feeling of warmth and calmness soothed him. The Force was certain now. Everything would be all right.

The next morning, the Jedi were invited to share breakfast at the Governor's table. Taash was wary about leaving Ryin unattended for so long, but Dr. Nyri volunteered to sit with him with a direct com to Terran if it was needed. Vallon had come to escort them down and Taash took the opportunity to offer Jedi aid should the Ventas doctors wish to expand their medical abilities to treat races other than their own. Vallon grinned eagerly, almost as if he had already been thinking the same thing.

They shared the large table with Governor Colton, Myrel and Vallon. Taash sat next to Vallon while the other three Jedi sat across from them.

"Ambassadors," Typar began, "I am pleased to announce that our trade negotiations are officially over. And I might add that they were highly successful. It seems that some of the other leaders felt badly that young Ryin had become so ill. So they sent their third parties away."

Taash seemed surprised. "The seven of you were able to work things out without assistance then?"

"We were. And I do pass some of the credit to my son. It was his idea actually. I invited him with me several days ago to attend the meetings. Honestly, I was trying to take his mind off Ryin's condition. One of the other leaders asked him where our third party ambassadors were. He informed them what had happened, and then suggested that they attempt to settle this without outside assistance. After some discussion, they returned to the table, sent their best wishes to Apprentice Cyr, and agreed with Vallon. It seems we were all only posturing anyway. We had what we needed all along to make this work. We had the want and the will to do it. It just took a young mind to get us to see that."

Vallon took a hold of the moment right then. Seizing the perfect opportunity to address his father again about the issues he had been wrestling with. "Father, I've made my decision. I want Ventas to know that I am Force sensitive. I want them to see that it is not a weakness. I want them to see that it can help us, not hinder us. I want them to be open to new ideas and to the galaxy around them."

Typar's mood changed immediately as he puffed up his broad chest and raised his head. He was preparing to shoot this down before it became anything more.

Vallon began again before the older man could get a word started. "Please, father. Don't shun my ideas or my wishes." He stood. "I live with this. I've spent my childhood hiding it. And hiding from it. Do you know how difficult that has been for 

me? My only friends are my house staff. I'm a ten year old boy, father. I should be attending our public schools. I should be having friends over to play holo-vids and to play in the back fields. I should be part of their team games. I have so much now, I know that. But as a child, I should be permitted to be a child at times. But all of that was taken from me because of the fear that my 'weakness' would be discovered. When Ryin came here, I didn't have to hide anything. I could be who I was meant to be with him. And he accepted me just as I was. Our people need to stop being afraid of what they know nothing about. We shouldn't think down on our own simply because some of them are born with a certain ability. We must take that ability and nourish it. The Force is a great power, father. It holds with it also a great responsibility to learn about it and learn from it. It told me that something bad would happen to Ryin. If I had known how to read those feelings, I could have prevented much of his suffering. He was a guest on our planet, father. A guest that we invited to help us. An ambassador who traveled a great distance to be here when we called. And our response was that when that guest became ill, we could not help him. We could do nothing but watch him endure an illness that should not even have happened had I been trained to use my Force ability and not to suppress it. Ryin may have died if his doctor hadn't gotten here last night. We cannot allow that to happen, father. We cannot invite others here, and then be powerless to aid them."

Pausing only for a moment to catch his breath, he began again, refusing to allow his father to stop his momentum. The audience was here. This was his chance. "Master Taash has told me that the Jedi would be more than willing to offer their healers to come to our planet and train our doctors in ways that would mean basic knowledge of medical treatment for many other races. They would teach us what supplies to keep. How each race might react to various medicines and treatments. If what happened to Ryin were to happen again, we would know how to help. We would be prepared to do so quickly. I have ideas, father. Many ideas. I have tremendous respect for you as a leader. The people of Ventas love you. You have been everything to them that you could be. But there is so much more out there. You broke through that with the idea of trade negotiations. You wanted to break us out of ourselves and expand. Show others what we can offer. We shouldn't stop there. Ventas has so much potential. If only we realize it and move it to the next phase." A single deep breath as he ended with, "And it all begins with making one announcement. That the future leader of Ventas, me, is Force sensitive. It is not a weakness, father. It is a strength."

Vallon finished and immediately returned to a more submissive role standing before his father and bowing deeply. Typar sat stunned and speechless. He had no words for his son even as the boy began retreating from the room.

"Please excuse my outburst, father. Mother. Ambassadors. I will withdraw to my room now." And he was gone.

None of the four Jedi were certain what to say, or if they should say anything. Obi-Wan decided that his plate of food needed some very intense attention at the moment, and he turned his eyes down towards it. Qui-Gon sat with his hand gently 

scratching his beard, pondering. Terran's head was filled with ideas, as he began thinking of ways to convince the council to send he and other healers here to help.

Only Taash decided that something needed to be said.

"Governor, I did not intend for our stay here to create problems. I apologize that it obviously has. I am happy to hear that your trade negotiations were successful. It sounds as if you and the others are willing to listen to each other and work with each other. I sincerely hope this will lead to more cooperation between you all. I should see about my apprentice now. If you will excuse me, please."

Typar finally found his words. Holding up both hands, he motioned for the Jedi to sit back down. "Taash, your stay has not created problems. I believe your visit here was by design. To be honest, I wanted the Jedi as a third party, not because of your negotiation skills, as I had stated. Well, it was partially that. But it was also for my son. He is very isolated. And I thought perhaps having another here who could…feel what he feels, might be a good thing. I know I gave you all that nonsense about not talking about the Force, but the father in me hoped that the mentor in you would provide something for Vallon that he's never had. Someone to share his pain with. I know how much he hurts sometimes watching the other children play and enjoy their early years. But there's been nothing I could do about it. He is a bright child. The future of Ventas is in very secure hands with him. Of that I have no doubt. I just don't know what might happen if…when…this secret becomes public."

"When?"

"Yes. I know he's right. This has to happen," Typar admitted. "It needs to happen. For the good of us all. We can no longer shelter ourselves from this. We need to expand our horizons. There is so much potential here. And it all starts with the courage and vigor of a single boy."

Qui-Gon swallowed his last bite of food, then addressed their host. "Governor Colton, if I may, few planets are as secure in their future as yours is. Few have a future leader so willing to do what is right by his people and to want only the best for them. Most of the young leaders today are concerned with themselves. Their reputations. Power. Money. Vallon's strength doesn't lie with his ability to use the Force. It lies with the love he has for the citizens he would be sworn to lead. Keep that in mind when the time comes that you decide that there will be no more secrets. A truly great leader comes with humility. One who is not afraid to admit his wrongs. One who is not afraid to admit his mistakes. One who is not afraid to reveal freely what has been concealed for too long."

"It seems," Typar began, accepting Qui-Gon's words, "that in their struggles, our children have shown astonishing strength. If only all fathers were as fortunate as Taash and myself are." And with that he excused himself to see to his about his son.

Myrel took up his place. "Gentlemen," she smiled, "I feel very good about this. I know there will be struggle at first, but I am confident that our people will eventually come around. I only wish you could all be here to see the change that Vallon will bring. I've suspected for a long time that he was a special boy, one meant to bring something more to our people. I know now that my feelings about that were correct. If you need anything else today, please see Adesh. Typar and I will be spending close time with our son. We have much to consider. Much to plan."

The four Jedi stood and bowed towards the governor's wife. A sense of ease came over them all. One that was rattled a moment later when Terran received a com from Dr. Nyri for Taash to come quickly.

Taash immediately assumed the worst, but when he skidded to a stop in the bedroom and saw Ryin's pastel eyes shining up at him, he almost lost it. There was a note of color back in his paled face. The whites of his eyes had gone from red to pink. His forehead was actually dry for the first time since this started and his clothes held only a slight dampness. And those eyes…those eyes that had always been so full of eagerness and hope…had found some of that light again.

A small, raspy voice greeted the young master as he stared at his apprentice. "Hi, Master." There was even a hint of a smile behind those eyes. A smile that Taash returned.

"Hi, Padawan. How do you feel?"

Terran had begun checking vitals, temperatures and all those medical things that Taash could have cared less about at that moment. His attention was focused on one place and one place only.

"Tired, Master. But not as cold."

"That's a good sign, Ryin. I know you've been so cold this week. Healer Terran is working to keep you warmed up. Can you feel any pain right now?"

"Yes…not as bad. Leg hurts though."

"It will take some time for you to feel better, Ryin. But every day will get better. You just have to rest and to do as Terran tells you, all right?"

"Yes, Master." A yawn that refused to be contained took over Ryin's words and he felt himself losing focus. "Tired, Master."

Taash took his hand. "Then you rest, Padawan. I'll be here when you wake."

The ice-blue eyes fell shut and sleep mercifully claimed the young Jedi.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

This wraps up the story. Thanks for all my readers who stuck with me on my first ever official 'epic.' It was fun to write and to explore these characters more. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And thanks for excuse my typos and any other mistakes I may have made. I think I got most of them, but you know how sneaky those things can be.

Thanks for reading!!

"Become" – Part 7

Over the next few days, Ryin slowly improved. Other than a few short trips to the bathroom however, Terran was kept his patient resting in bed. There was still some lingering danger that the original sight of infection on his leg could become irritated again if the wound was reopened. And of course too much activity too fast, would only prolong the entire recovery process. Right now, Terran's goal was to get Ryin well enough to fly home. It was a long trip. A tiring trip with nothing but the claustrophobic walls of a ship surrounding him for a week. It was not a trip for a boy struggling with a nasty illness.

Qui-Gon and the others made sure that Taash was also resting. Late one evening though, they did manage to pry him from Ryin's side. They ended up on the beach watching the beginnings of the brilliant sunset.

"Ryin was so looking forward to this trip and seeing the ocean, being around it. I never imagined it would almost kill him. I guess even the most beautiful things can never be trusted. I promised that I would bring him back to see the ocean before we left though. Now that he's able to sit up without a lot of dizziness, he's been spending a lot of time staring out the bedroom window, watching the waves play in the sun. To tell you the truth, this trip was not anything I expected."

The trio sat on the sand and watched the descending sun. The colors were spectacular. Oranges and yellows mixing with purples and greens. The blasts of white as the horizon began to swallow the huge ball of light.

Obi-Wan looked out at the water thoughtfully. "Wait and see, Taash. I have a feeling that your trip here will only be the beginning for Ventas. Without it and without the friendship that Ryin formed with Vallon, perhaps none of what approaches would even be possible."

"Do you think so?"

"I do. I've only been here for a short time, but I can feel something is changing. And that change will be for the better."

Qui-Gon agreed and put a hand on Taash's arm. "In our struggles, we sometimes find out more about ourselves than we ever knew. Vallon and his family are 

evident of that. As are you and Ryin. Vallon found a courage that he wasn't quite sure he had. And his father is showing the same. It is time for the both of them to become what they were destined to be. You, on the other hand, discovered just how much Ryin means to you. You were faced with the real possibility of losing him. You didn't know the strength he possessed. And you gave him a connection to hold onto. Ryin is becoming the Jedi that he was destined to be because of this challenge. It's made him stronger. And I can sense that you feel somewhat distanced from him through all of this, mainly because of his disconnection he's had with the Force. But I can also tell you that this has made your bond stronger. Trust me." He patted his arm as he stood and shook the sand from his clothes.

They began a slow walk back to the car where Adesh awaited to escort them back to the palace. Taash questioned Qui-Gon as they approached the car. "Did you ever face a time with Obi-Wan when you saw a strength in him that you didn't know was there?"

Without much thought, Qui-Gon nodded. "I did. On that ill-fated trip to Bandomeer. It was difficult. Awkward. Tense. And filled with many conflicting emotions. But I saw in him the reason that Yoda had been so insistent that I take him as my apprentice. Underneath that impatient and conflicted young face, I saw vigorous potential that others had overlooked. Behind his faults, I saw his strength. I see it each and every day."

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks warm slightly. Qui-Gon rarely spoke of Bandomeer, and never in such a positive way. The apprentice always felt that it was just a miserable failure. It seemed that it had been much more than that. "Thank you, Master," he said quietly.

They sat side by side by side in the car. Taash pondering the events of this past week and a half. "I never doubted my decision to take Ryin as my apprentice. But in these last troubled days, I did begin to doubt my ability as a master. I don't doubt it any longer. I know this was another learning experience for me. For Ryin. For us. I'm just so relieved that he's getting well. Worry is not something I do well. And it's not something that I want to do again."

"Ah, but you will. These padawans will be the death of us." Qui-Gon laughed and winked at Obi-Wan. "But what they bring in return is worth every migraine and every ulcer they give us."

For the first time in a long time, Taash too found himself laughing. He wasn't sure that what Qui-Gon said was so funny as much as it gave him an excuse to toss away the worry for a few moments and enjoy being with those that cared about him. And it didn't stop him from hurrying from the car and up to the third floor to check on his apprentice before turning in for the night.

Ryin was sitting up in bed sipping on a bland soup-like substance that Terran had stirred up. He didn't appear to be enjoying it. His thin frame hadn't gained much weight, but Terran didn't seem too concerned. Weight gain would come in time. 

The goal at the moment was to get Ryin to take food and liquids orally without it coming back up. They had tried the day before without success. His stomach was still rejecting anything and everything. Terran had cooked up an odd concoction of flavored soup water this time.

"Master!" The voice held more energy each and every day. "Healer Terran made this for me. It doesn't taste like anything though. But he says I have to drink…eat…drink it all. I don't know what it is. He won't tell me. Do I have to drink this?"

Taash's shoulders shook in laughter. This was the old Ryin returning. Returning gradually yes, but definitely returning. And it made his master very very happy. "Yes, you have to drink it. Or eat it. Remember, I told you that you have to listen to Terran while you are recovering. He knows best. And besides, it can't be that bad, can it?" Inhaling the odor from the mug, he launched into a coughing and hacking fit that lasted several moments.

"Master, I told you. And you only smelled it. Try tasting it."

"No, I don't think so. That's disgusting. Let me have that." He grabbed for the mug.

Terran reentered the room with his hands on his hips. "Excuse me, Master Taash Evram. Do I see the title of Master Healer in your name? I do not. Therefore, I do not see you interfering with the treatment of my patient. Return the mug to his hand and step away from the bed. It may not smell good, but it's full of nutrients that Ryin needs right now. And if he can't keep this down, the next concoction gets worse. Remove yourself from the room, if you please."

The mug returned to Ryin's hand, despite the boy's pleading eyes. "Sorry, Padawan. He's the boss. Don't worry, when you are better, I will take you to the best meal you've ever had. Dex would love to meet you."

"Dex?"

"A diner near the temple. One that Qui-Gon discovered. Obi-Wan and Taj took me there the day before I chose you as my padawan."

"Really? You never told me that."

"Finish your soup and before you close your eyes for the night, I'll tell you all about it. Okay?"

An eager nod as Ryin returned to his sipping. The face he made as the liquid slid down his throat was enough to make Taash sick to his stomach, but he had given Ryin something to look forward to besides a bed and four walls. Then Taash thought back on Qui-Gon's words about how they were becoming stronger because of this. He needed to share time with his apprentice. Just the two of them, free of 

distractions and visitors. After so many days feeling isolated and helpless, and Ryin's inability to call on their bond, Taash had indeed felt that bond slipping away. It was a feeling he hated and worried about.

This evening they would strengthen it once more.

It was another five days before Terran felt confident enough to prepare for the trip home. Ryin had gained some weight back, but was still terribly underweight, even for his small size. Yet his vitals were solid and he had been keeping sustenance in his stomach for the last three days. Hydration was good and the chills and fever had all but stopped. What remained was mostly some achy discomfort and continued fatigue. As much as the bed rest helped him, it also continued to spur Ryin's feeling of being drained of energy. He couldn't wait to get home and start back on light kata's. As boring as it might be, if it meant getting out of bed and away from the claustrophobia of being in the same room for an extended period of time, he was all for it.

As promised Taash took him to visit the ocean once more before they left. Terran agreed to allow it, but only if the walk was limited to one area of the beach closest to them. The boy wasn't ready for any adventurous trudges through deep sand. Ryin invited Vallon along. He knew they were close to leaving Ventas and wanted to say goodbye to his friend.

Ryin and Vallon sat in the sand, digging into the grains with their bare toes. Taash gave them space and stayed a short distance away.

"I'm so glad to see you better, Ryin. We were all worried about you. I only wish we had more time." The last few days had been good for the boys. Even though Ryin was still confined to bed, Vallon had visited quite often and brought some of his less intense holo games for them to play. They'd spent a great many hours with each other, knowing that their time together grew short. "But I gave you my private call number and my galactic web name. We can keep in touch that way."

"And you've got mine. It won't be easy to keep a long distance friendship, but we can really try. Maybe you'll come to Coruscant one day."

"I hope so. I don't know what will happen in the next week though. It scares me to think about it. But I'm ready. This is something I need to do. Something that my father and I need to do…together. By the time you get home, my secret will no longer be hidden from the people of Ventas. I wish I knew what the reaction will be."

"It doesn't matter. You care about your people. They'll come to realize that in time. Just don't give up on them. And seek the Force when you need to. Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan said they worked with you these last few days, and that the 

Force flows easily around you. They said they've given you what they can in this short period of time to understand it better. I'm always trying to understand it."

Vallon inhaled the salty air. His gill slits wiggled slightly at the deep intake of breath. It felt good. This is what he treasured about his planet. It's peacefulness. It's beauty. Part of him felt he was about to disturb that peacefulness. But he knew it was the right thing to do. Ventas was about to become more than it ever imagined.

Shaking those thoughts away, he turned back to his friend. "I'll miss you a lot, Ryin. I've never had a friend like you before. I don't suspect I ever will again. I'm glad you came here. Even though it was such a difficult time, it's meant a lot to me."

He offered his webbed hand, palm side up. Ryin took his own hand and placed it on top of Vallon's. They held tight for several moments. "This is how my people show our affection for those we consider close friends." A simple gesture, that secured a bond of friendship. And with both boys firmly connected to the Force, it made that simple gesture more meaningful then either could have ever envisioned.

When they finally released, the pair stood. Ryin a bit shaky, but was able to get his legs under him. He moved forward a step and put his arms around Vallon. To his credit, Vallon had researched enough about human culture to know that this was one of their customs of affection. Thus, the embrace did not startle him, rather he found a comfort in it he hadn't expected. And a sadness that he knew was inevitable.

They separated, both emotional. Taash stepped in and put an arm around each of them as they walked to the car. No words, but he felt the Force drape itself around them as they returned to the palace.

The next morning, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan disappeared early to prepare the ship to depart. They thanked the governor and his family for allowing them to keep the ship in a landing zone close by. They said their farewells and moved out.

Terran had sent them with all of the medical bags so that he could assist Taash with Ryin. As they slowly walked down the floor of the palace, they found Adesh awaiting to escort them on their way home. Ryin stopped at the governor's office. The doors were open. Vallon was there, preparing himself for the most significant press conference in the long history of Ventas. He was dressed in his formal wear and everything about him said he was ready. Terran and Taash bowed from the door and moved away. Ryin caught Vallon's eyes one last time. Both emotional, they smiled and reached for the Force together.

"Safe journey home, Ryin. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too, Vallon. Thank you for everything. I know you'll do great today." Then he added, as a last second thought and with a big smile on his face, "May the Force be with you."

Vallon laughed an even bigger smile, raised his hand and gave a ten-year-old wave goodbye. Ryin waved back as he felt his master tugging on their bond. Then he disappeared from the doorway.

It didn't take long for the compact ship to reach cruising speed. Ryin was tucked into a bed in one of the transports small sleeping quarters. He didn't like the idea of being alone in the room. After the events of this mission and spending so much time not knowing what was going on around him, he needed to be near the others during the trip home. But space on the ship was limited, and with five of them, resting room was quite cramped.

"Master, where will you sleep?" Ryin asked looking up at his teacher as a warm blanket was tucked around him.

"I'll be right next door. There's another small room there. If you need me, I won't be far away."

"Can't you stay here?"

"It's very small in here, Ryin. A closet really. These quarters were not meant for long journeys or many passengers. You'll be all right, won't you? It's just for a few hours while you sleep."

The young voice tried not to sound upset, but it was an unsuccessful effort. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry. I'll be okay."

Taash was about to leave when the desperation in the small voice brought him back. After all they'd been through, he realized there was no possible way that he could bring himself to leave the boy alone like this. After all the strength Ryin had shown in fighting the illness and then in its recovery, Taash easily found himself forgetting at times that he was still a child. And children, no matter what position they held in society, be it future leader of a planet or peacekeeper of the galaxy, sometimes needed to be comforted.

"Come on, get up. Obi-Wan was going to settle on a couch in the lounge area. We'll trade with him. He won't mind. There are two couches there. You can take one, I'll take the other. Yes?"

"Yes, Master!" Ryin eagerly threw off the blankets and jumped to his feet, only to find that his bad leg wasn't quite ready for that much excitement. He tumbled to the floor in pain. Seconds later he was back on his feet and hobbling towards the lounge area.

Obi-Wan was alerted by the obvious limp as the pair came into the room. Much more pronounced that it had been the last couple of days. "Everything all right?"

"Fine. Ryin took a small tumble. Obi-Wan would you mind taking the room that I had him set up in? He'd rather not be isolated right now. We can sleep here on the couches so I can be I'm close by if he needs me."

"I don't mind at all", he said as he picked himself up out of the cushions. "I know that feeling, Ryin. You've been through a lot. It's a natural fear to not want to be alone right now. I've been there. I think we all have." He grinned a lopsided grin, hoping that the young apprentice wouldn't be embarrassed by his need to be near his master.

Surprisingly, Ryin walked to Obi-Wan and put his arms around him in a secure hug. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I'm glad you and Master Qui-Gon were the ones that came with Healer Terran. Seeing faces that I know helps make this all easier."

Obi-Wan rubbed Ryin's back for a moment then watched him move away to the couch. "We're very glad that you both are okay. If either of you need anything…"

A wink to his friend, Taash whispered "Thank you," as Obi-Wan wandered to the bedroom.

Ryin settled onto the couch enjoying the care that his master was taking in wrapping him in several soft blankets. With tired eyes he watched Taash settle onto the other couch. A small table was all that separated them.

"Master, how do you think Vallon did today? How do you think the people reacted to the announcement from he and his father?"

"I don't know, Padawan. We can only hope for the best. When you get home, you can contact him. I want you to close your eyes now. Sleep."

"Yes, Master," he replied with a yawn. Before long, he was sleeping soundly.

Three weeks later, routine had returned to the life of Taash Evram and Ryin Cyr. The boy had regained his lost weight. The wounded leg showed only a few red scars. All signs of inflammation were gone. Pain, fever and chills, all gone. And other than a once every other day check up, Terran had released him from care and was prepared to announce him ready for a return to full duty.

To celebrate, Taash had planned a meal out at Dex's Diner, as promised. As it happened, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had just returned from a very brief three day mission and were glad to tag along.

Ryin came hurrying into the apartment, trying not to be late to get ready for dinner, but at the same time rambling excitedly about something. "Master! Master Taash!" As he flew into the room, datapad in hand, Taash shook his head. He hadn't realized until then how much he'd missed the boy's routine when overly excited about something.

Everything felt right again.

"Take it easy, Ryin. What's going on? You can't be that excited about leaving the temple for dinner."

"Well, I am, but no," he said as he began waving his datapad around. "Vallon sent me a note! I haven't heard from him since we left."

"Did you read it?"

"No, I thought it was best that I calmed down first. I don't know if it's good or bad news."

"You are wise, Padawan. Go ahead. See what he said."

Intent focus came over the young face. He pressed several keys on his pad and opened the message from his long-distance friend. Eyes scanned the many paragraphs of the note. Taash watched his apprentice for some sign of good or bad.

Intensity was the only expression.

Ryin looked up at his teacher when he'd finished. "Vallon says it's been difficult since they made it public about him being Force sensitive. There is a certain portion of the population that is very upset with the fact those trusted to lead them had hidden such a secret. There is another fraction that is overjoyed at the news. They are very open to change. And naturally there is a group in the middle. But he's seen changes in the most extreme group. They had another press conference to tell them about our visit and how sick I got. Many people were upset that a invited visitor, brought there to help, almost died because their doctors…the ones they hold so highly, were not prepared to treat a human. He also told them about our friendship and how isolated he had been. And how there should never be a child on Ventas to ever have to live a life cut off from others his age. And he told them about how the Force tried to warn him of the approaching danger when we were playing in the water. But because he was supposed to remain shielded from it, he didn't know what to do when what warning came. He used that as a premise to explain how the Force could help them all if those born with it were allowed to maintain that connection, and be trained to use it. And he goes into some other things. But mostly he's pleased with the general reaction. There has been no hatred. Only some anger and worry. But things are better now than they were three weeks ago. He ends saying that despite the difficulty, he's excited about what he has seen. Ventas is willing to change. They are willing to become more. 

Vallon says that we helped change the course of their history…Oh, and he says that he misses us," he wrapped up with a grin.

"That is more than we could have ever asked for, my Padawan. It is very promising. And it's good that the both of you will try and maintain your friendship. It's healthy and you're good for each other. You never know what role a friendship like that may play in your future. Now, get cleaned up for dinner. We are meeting Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in thirty minutes. Go on."

Ryin's eyes lit up when he walked into Dex's place. There were bright flashing lights on the walls. Droid waitresses zipping back and forth between customers. Funny sounding food orders being yelled back and forth. And large cushioned booths that seemed very bouncy to a boy of Ryin's light weight. Walking towards a booth, Ryin saw a huge, wide reptilian looking man with four arms and a deep, friendly voice. The man dropped his arms around Qui-Gon, then Obi-Wan. He pounded them on the back with three hands, and held his pants up with the fourth. It made Ryin giggle. Then the man turned his attention towards them.

Four arms held out, Dex roared "TAASH!" The hug scene was repeated again. Pants still having to be held up by one of the man's four hands. Dex released Taash, glad to be able to breathe again, and turned to the small one beside him.

"And who might this young one be, Taash?"

"Dex, this is my apprentice. Ryin Cyr."

Dex knelt down to be face to face with the boy that he towered over. "Your master is a good man, Ryin Cyr. You are welcome here anytime. The apprentice of my good friend, is a good friend to me."

Ryin hesitated a moment, then tossed his arms around the big man's wide neck. Dex returned a more gentle hug towards the boy, not wanting to crush him. "Thank you, Mr. Dex," Ryin said when he let go. Master Taash told me all about your food. He said it didn't make him sick, and that's always a good thing when we eat outside of the temple."

Laughing out loud, Dex slapped Taash on the back and seated them. "Order what you want. On the house. For my dear friends. And for my new young friend." Then he bounded off towards the kitchen.

The four Jedi sat in the corner booth. Ryin couldn't stop himself from smiling and giggling. "I like him, Master. He's loud and funny. And his pants don't stay up. He needs a belt."

Qui-Gon grinned towards the youngster. "Dex is a wealth of information, Ryin. He makes good food, but remember him if you ever need to know something that you 

can't seem to find anywhere else. Good allies are difficult to find. Most importantly though, he's a good friend. Never forget that. That's one of the reasons I introduced Obi-Wan to him at such a young age. When you really need something, Dex will never let a friend down. He's that type of man."

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon. I've made good friends this past month. I'm lucky, I think." He proceeded to tell the elder master and his apprentice about the hopeful news from Vallon. They both agreed that things did indeed sound promising. It didn't seem too amazing to Qui-Gon that something so profound came out of a mission that went so wrong. Ryin had that type of ability with people. It was why Qui-Gon felt that he was destined to be one of the Jedi's most potent negotiators.

"You find friendships easily, Ryin. People are drawn to you. A powerful tool to have. Hold onto those friendships and they'll be there when you most need them."

The boy blushed at Qui-Gon's compliment and advice then accepted a hair ruffle from Taash. Right now, he was glad to be with his master and his friends. He thought about Vallon then. About how isolated he was for so many years. No true friends that he could talk to about his difficulties. No true friends to just be silly with. Ryin realized how lucky he really was. He'd not faced such isolation. He had age-mates to share downtime with. He had friends outside of his master. Vallon had hope now. Hope that he could move beyond his palace walls and share his youth with others his age. Hope that they could accept him as their future leader, but also as a trusted friend. Honestly he didn't think much would change for Vallon. The positive changes that were happening around him could potentially isolate him even more. That thought cast a sudden melancholy feeling over the dinner. And when the food arrived, Ryin had been so lost in thought he'd almost lost his appetite.

Taash broke through the walls. "Padawan, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, Master. Just thinking about Vallon. I wish he could share this with us. He's had a hard life being so alone. He would like Mr. Dex."

"I believe he would. Perhaps one day, Vallon will visit here. We are going to try and work out a healer/doctor exchange with Ventas. There is always a chance that he may visit one of those times to observe how the training and exchanging of information works."

"Do you think so?"

"It's a possibility. And it wouldn't hurt for you to invite him either. Of course we have no control over when we are sent for missions, but something might work itself out. You will see each other again. I know you will."

Ryin smiled as he was pulled close for a moment. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome. Now eat. You've gained your weight back, but how you do that eating like a bird, I'll never know. This food is filled with all the bad stuff that we are supposed to avoid. So eat up!"

As the foursome ate and enjoyed the company, Dex stopped by every so often to talk and to laugh with them. Ryin stole a few minutes here and there to type his return message to Vallon. He even got one of the waitresses to grab a fast holo of them all, including Dex, so that he could send it to his friend with the message.

Satisfied with what he had so far, he put his datapad down for a moment and returned his attention to the current topic of conversation. Dessert.

There was no bigger smile to ever cross Ryin's face than when the sweet powder–topped, berry-covered pala choc cream cake was placed in front of him. He took a huge bite, berry juice running down the sides of his mouth and white powder coating the tip of his nose.

As he polished off the savory dessert in record time, he noticed that the other three around him were watching him and laughing. A shy flush at the sudden attention didn't faze him but a moment.

"Master, when Vallon comes to visit, I am getting him one of these!"

"You do that, Padawan. This is a place for good company. For good friends. Vallon would fit in quite well. Even if his face was covered in berries and sweet powder."

Ryin reached up and felt the mess he'd made of himself. It didn't matter though.

Reaching over to get his datapad again, he finished typing the note to Vallon. He ended it with the most sincere salutation he could think of, especially given the current atmosphere. "I will keep you in my thoughts, Vallon, as you continue your path to become the one who can offer so much to so many. All planets should be so fortunate to have one so caring as their future leader. And all should be so fortunate to have such a friend. May the Force be with you. Your friend, Ryin."

END

12


End file.
